


Positive

by KiwiChick42



Series: Charged [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Caring John Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Pregnant Dean, Young Sam Winchester, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiChick42/pseuds/KiwiChick42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean made one mistake, ONE, but now he was going to do everything possible to protect it. </p>
<p>A story of acceptance, self discovery and in the end, family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> So! After this i will most certainly get back to my other fics. I just needed some time out from them, and this had been begging me to write it. Its a little rough, and I've read through it so many times that its now a blur of words. If you spot any mistakes, give me a shout and i'll fix 'em :)
> 
> Warnings are in the tags, but if you don't want to read the underage sex part, just stop when it gets to the obvious place, its not far from the end. 
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you think, i haven't written Omega Dean/Alpha Cas before, so here's hoping i did ok. 
> 
> I know the title is shit, but i honestly couldn't think of a better one and i just wanted to get it up LOL.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDITED: OMG! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented and kudos-ed! I never imagined this fic would get such an amazing reception! SO A SEQUEL/PREQUEL IS BEING WRITTEN RIGHT NOW. No spoilers... except its from Cas' POV!!! Thank you again, I LOVE YOU ALL :)

Positive.

Mother. Fucking.  _Positive._

For once in his short life, Dean wished he had actually failed the test he’d just taken. All those lectures from his parents and from teachers at school, telling him  _it only took one time._ Yeah, well, they were right.

Dean sighed and ran a slightly sweaty hand over his short hair. He was glad he hadn’t done the test at home, because he never would have snuck it passed his mom. She would have sniffed him and his little problem out a mile away, scent blockers or not. At least doing it at school he could blame his anxiety on being around other students, homework and stuff. She wouldn’t ask questions then.

There wasn’t any point in freaking out, what was done, was done. Nothing he could do about it, at least, not without either his parent’s permission, or some back alley doctor chopping into his bits.

Not that,  _shit,_ not that he’d ever want to. The thought almost floored him, because he could never do that to his child. It wasn’t  _its_  fault. No, he’d keep it, no matter what anyone said.

He flushed the toilet, threw the test in the bin and checked his clothes. The scent blocker he’d put on earlier in the morning was still going strong, thank Christ. One problem at a time, thank you very much.

He looked around nervously at the empty bathroom, glad no one had come in. He probably looked a mess, and as he looked into the mirror, he confirmed it. He looked pale as hell, sweaty and slightly sick. His bright green eyes stood out against the sickly pallor of his skin, making it look even more pronounced.

It pretty much summed up how he felt inside as well.

Dean splashed some cold water on his face, and on the back of his neck. It made him feel infinitely better, which was great because he had class in –

The bell rang out, signalling he really needed to be making his way to English. He actually liked his teacher, which was good. He didn’t like school very much, but he knew he needed to at least pass to get a good job. Those shit heads who said omegas shouldn’t bother getting a job could go to hell. He was going to be a productive member of society, goddamnit, and  _not_ just pump out baby after baby.

He didn’t even think he’d be a very good father, but that decision had kinda been taken out of his hands. He had at least three months before he’d have to tell his parents. They would notice when he didn’t have his next heat. Maybe he could play it off as teenage imbalance, they said that could happen in sex ed. The teenage body was still adjusting, so heats could be irregular.

“Alright you bunch of monsters, turn to the page we finished last lesson.” Crowley was a snarky dick, but he was a good teacher, and he was easy to read. If you answered one question in class, he wouldn’t bother you again the next time. He’d answered one last class, so Dean knew he was safe to huddle in the back and think about his problem.

He didn’t think his parents would be very happy, but what parents would be, hearing their sixteen year old son had been knocked up by someone he couldn’t even remember. His damn suppressants had failed, of course, and he was pretty sure the guy had been at least twice his age. Not that that mattered, really, but still. It wasn’t a good situation to be in.

He thought about how disappointed they would be, and turned the page on his book, not really absorbing anything. He wasn’t the golden child, that was Sammy. Alpha, smart, already tall as hell, but that was ok. Dean loved his baby brother so much; he’d do anything for him. He was so proud, he almost felt like a damn parent. He didn’t, however, think he’d be the kind of kid to be a teenage parent.

He wrote some notes on the book, pretty much whatever Crowley put up on the board. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He was tired and achy, but at least he didn’t feel nauseous, like he had that morning. He’d have to hide that from his family; maybe he should buy some Tums.

Could he even have them when he was expecting?

Urg, the whole thing was such a shit storm. He didn’t blame the kid, or anything stupid like that, no, the only one stupid in the whole situation, was Dean.

* * *

 

He scuffed his shoes on the pavement as he waited for Sam to walk home with him. He’d always take care of his little brother, because that was his job. As soon as he was born, his dad had told him ‘ _Dean, this here’s Sammy. Your gonna be a good big brother and protect him, aren’t you?’_ four year old Dean had been all too happy to take on that important job, and sixteen year old Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

Speaking of, his floppy haired puppy of a brother was running towards him, huge smile on his face. He looked so happy and carefree, Dean couldn’t help smile along with him, despite everything. As Sam neared him though, his face fell.

“You ok Dean?” Sam was always so astute, so caring and empathetic. Dean just ruffled his hair, like he hated, and pushed off from the wall.

“Sure I am, just school, you know?” Sam pursed his lips and nodded, heavy frown drawing his brows together. Sam was still in middle school, but he knew what Dean meant. School was pretty awful, no matter what grade you were in. Hell, Sam hadn’t even reached high school but at least he actually enjoyed it, so far.

“Yeah, I know. I got an A minus on a math test today.” Dean just snorted because really?

“Dude, I would  _kill_ to get an A minus on  _anything.”_ Dean pretty much averaged in the B minus, C plus range, but that was ok, because he would still pass. He didn’t need amazing grades to be a mechanic. Well, if he even got that far, with a kid and everything…

“Are you sure you’re ok? I mean, I can’t smell you, but you seem, I dunno like, sad.” Dean just shook his head, because Sam couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, so no way was he gonna tell him.

“I told you,  _I’m fine._ Now tell me what’s going on in your class.” Dean let Sam prattle on about who liked who in his class, this new girl called Jess and his friend Gabriel. That kid always seemed to be starting trouble, but Dean thought he was good for Sam, balanced out his seriousness.

“Gabriel presented during the holidays.” Sam was frowning, kicking a rock along between them. Dean listened intently, because it was a big thing in a kid’s life when they presented. It basically changed their whole future, if they let it. Dean’s parents had been totally on board with him using scent blockers as soon as he’d presented, so everyone, except Sam, his mom and his dad, thought he was a beta.

“What did he present as?” Dean was curious, because even though the kid was hyperactive and never kept his mouth shut, which Dean thought maybe due to his high intake of sugar, he hadn’t been able to get a read on him. Usually that meant beta.

“He’s um – he’s an omega.” Sam flicked his eyes up to Dean, and then away, and the silent  _like you,_ was passed between them. Dean hoped Gabriel was getting the support he needed, because it could be very hard, especially if you thought you would present a certain way, and you didn’t.

“What’s his family like? Does he – does he have someone to talk too?” Dean didn’t really want to reveal his, well, second closest guarded secret, to Sam’s friend, but if he needed it, Dean would help him through it. It was what he would want, if it were him. Sam looked up at him with wide eyes, and seemed to have the same thought.

“You’d do that for him?” Dean smiled and kicked the rock further ahead.

“I know what it’s like, I mean, there aren’t many of us around. Having someone to talk to can make all the difference in the world.” Sam just beamed at him, like his birthday and Christmas had come at once.

“Thanks. I think his big brother is handling it pretty well, though. He asked him if he wanted scent blockers and suppressants and stuff, but he said no thanks. He said, ‘I’m gonna wear my Omegahood with pride, and whoever doesn’t like it can kiss my perfect ass’.” Dean laughed, because that sounded exactly like Gabriel. Sam laughed with him, but sobered quickly, and babbled quickly to Dean. “Not – not that your any less of a person for doing what you do, I mean –” Dean just smiled and shook his head. He didn’t think any less of himself for hiding what he was. It was hard for some people to accept omegas as anything but home bodies, and being on scent blockers and suppressants helped him fit in.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I know what you meant.” Sam sighed in relief and went on to talk about his new friend Jess and other kids in his class that had presented over the holidays. Dean just tuned him out, and tried to think about anything except the little bundle of cells multiplying in his belly.

* * *

 

All he could say was thank Christ for his parents buying him his own laptop for Christmas. He would have been up shit creek without a paddle otherwise.

Over the next week, he googled everything that came to mind about the early stages of his pregnancy. He refused to think about later on, because that was way too scary to even comprehend.

He remembered the ball shrivelling video they had shown his class in sex Ed.

He found out his little bundle of cells actually looked more like a tadpole, which freaked the shit out of him at first, but after the initial fright, it was actually kinda adorable. He did learn quickly not to use google images. Instead he went to a website that tracked the gestation, week by week. He was about five weeks by then, so he wasn’t showing, but the tadpole thing was growing its important organs and its little arms and legs. It was amazing all of that was happening inside him. He was growing a tiny person.

He lay in bed that night, wondering how long he could keep it from his parents. He wanted to tell them right away, but he wasn’t sure how they would react. He knew he needed vitamins and stuff, but he couldn’t exactly ask his mom for them unless he wanted her to figure him out.

Maybe he could just ask for some of those omega vitamins, and hope they worked the same. He wanted his kid to be healthy, and have the right amount of limbs and stuff, so vitamins seemed important.

The next day, his mom picked him and Sam up from school, to get Sam a haircut, which he protested against  _fiercely,_ and to go to the supermarket. It was a perfect opportunity.

They were walking down the health isle, when Dean wandered over to the supplement area. He cast his eyes over the pregnancy vitamins, the little bottles with picture of women,  _always women,_ holding their bulging bellies. His heart picked up speed when he realised he would look like that in just a few months.

He dragged his eyes away from them, instead focusing on the teenage omega multivitamins. He grabbed a large bottle with tiny pills that seemed to have the longest list of ingredients, to cover all his bases, and took them over to his mom.

“Um, mom?” Mary turned to her oldest son and smiled. Dean hoped he didn’t look too nervous, because why should he be nervous buying vitamins. He thanked whoever was watching over him once again for his scent blockers.

“Yeah honey?” His mom was holding some tooth paste, while Sam was sulking by the shampoo. He would have laughed, if he wasn’t so damn scared.

“Can – can I get these? I’ve been feeling, I dunno, unbalanced lately?” Dean wished his voice hadn’t turned it into a question, so he just coughed and would blame it on being a teenager. His mom looked at him strangely, but she didn’t stop smiling, which he took as good sign. She didn’t smell angry or suspicious, but happy and content. Dean swallowed, hating himself slightly; because one day soon, he was gonna take that smell away from her.

“Sure honey, if you think that’ll help. You want me to get you an appointment with the doctor?” Luckily his mom had turned her attention to Sam when she suggested it; otherwise she would have seen the look of pure panic cross his face. Before she turned back, Dean schooled his face into one of indifference.

“Nah, I’m good. I think these will do the trick.” He smiled and hoped he looked nonchalant, because inside he was anything but.

The tablets were  _awful._

He had to take them at night, because for some reason, Satan himself must have made them, from the excrement of Cerberus. If he took them in the morning, he found out  _very quickly,_ he would just throw them back up. He really hoped the morning sickness would pass quickly, because that was getting old, real fast.

Luckily, he had a bathroom to himself, just off his room. He had to get up slightly earlier, but he could cope if it meant hiding his condition for a few more weeks.

What he hadn’t counted on, was certain foods making him feel like crap. He knew he couldn’t go near seafood and lettuce, but that wasn’t anything he couldn’t cope without. No, the  _real_ shitter was when his mom made an amazing Rhubarb and apple pie, and he almost blew chunks all over the dining room table.

He hadn’t been sick, well, not that his parents had noticed, since he stared school that year, so his mom let him stay home from school the next day to get over his illness. Yeah, like it was gonna take a day to make a baby.

Heh, if he remembered correctly, it only took about ten minutes.

Jokes aside, he was feeling a whole lot better by mid-morning, so his mom let him watch TV and eat some cereal. He was  _starving,_ though, and had a mean craving for peanut butter and pickles. He knew he wouldn’t be able to explain his way out of that one, though, so he just made himself a peanut butter sandwich and made do.

He went back to his room and sat on his bed, booting up his laptop. Before he looked up anything, he made sure his door was locked and curtains drawn. Hopefully his mom thought he was just having some  _private time._

He was just over eight weeks, so apparently his baby looked less like a tadpole. It had lost its tail, thank Christ, that bit still icked him, and was losing the webbing on its toes. He was glad to read that it was normal that his chest hurt like a mother fucker, and his nipples were sensitive as hell. He knew he wouldn’t get boobs like a chick, but his pecs would get softer and a bit bigger. If anyone asked he’d just say he was lifting weights or something.

He groaned when he read his jeans would get tighter in the coming weeks, he knew it would happen, but it just meant his time was running out. He needed to get to the twelve week mark, just in case his parents… no, it was stupid even thinking that. They would never force him to get rid of it like that.

He still called it an  _it_ because its gender hadn’t been determined yet. He kinda hoped it was a boy. He had read somewhere that boys were easier babies to take care of. It got him down that he should have booked a doctors appointment to make sure everything was going alright, and the bit about sharing it with his mate…

He closed his laptop way too hard and was surprised about the tears streaming down his face. He choked back a sob when he realised he shouldn’t be all that surprised, when the website had explained all about hormones and mood changes. He could chalk that up to being a moody teenager, thankfully.

It did hurt that he didn’t have a mate to go through the pregnancy with, especially since everything he read said it was easier with a mate there to support and care for him. It was his fault he didn’t have one. He shouldn’t have snuck into that club just after his heat. He shouldn’t have gone to the bathroom with that mysteriously hot stranger and said  _of course I’m on birth control._ The guy hadn’t even knotted him, but he guessed that didn’t really matter.

That guy from Jurassic Park was right, life will find a way.

Dean tucked himself into bed, and found it safe enough to dip a hand to cup his slightly distended stomach. To anyone else, it would look like he’d had a big lunch, but he knew better. His tadpole was growing away in there, doing what it needed to do to come out whole and perfect. It didn’t matter how scared Dean was, because no matter what, he would protect the little life growing inside him, whatever the cost.

* * *

 

Everything was going great, until he had an epic bought of morning sickness, and his mom let him stay home again. He tried to keep as much down as he could, because any more than three days off school and he knew she would take him to the doctors. He went through more Tums that he thought was probably advisable, but he found out they were safe for pregnancy, so he just dove for them whenever he felt a quiver in his stomach.

He was certain he was in the clear. He felt fine the morning of the third day, and went down to breakfast like normal, like he wasn’t freaking out that his jeans were too tight around his middle, and he had to wear them around his ass like a douche.

Everything was fine until he sat down at the table, and everyone stopped talking. His whole family just  _stared at him,_ like he’d just walked into the wrong house or something.

“Uh, everything alright?” He was sweating and trembling, his heart beat thundering in his ears, because it wasn’t usual behaviour for his loud family. Sam sniffed the air, and frowned.

“Dude, I can smell you, and you smell  _weird.”_  He swore for a good few seconds, his heart stopped, before throwing itself against his ribcage like it was trying to escape the shit storm he had just walked into.

In his haste to get back to normal, he’d forgotten his scent blockers.

_His parents could smell him._

They were both looking at him in shock, and Dean could just see the utter disappointment in their eyes. He swallowed thickly, and willed the tears back into his eyes. He didn’t know what to  _do,_ but a part of him, a  _big part,_ was actually glad it was out in the open. He didn’t have to hide; he could get proper vitamins and doctor’s appointments. He was  _just_ past the twelve week mark, so he was safe either way.

His dad broke the silence first.

“Sam, go and get yourself ready. Dean’s having the day off.” Sam just looked at his parents, then Dean, concern written all over his twelve year old face. He got up, and then hugged Dean, little arms wrapped as far around Dean as they could go.

“I hope you feel better soon.” Good lord Dean loved Sam so much; it almost made him start crying again. Sam wandered off to get ready, and Dean turned back to his parents.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He had tears streaming down his face, once he saw the look on his moms face. She was crying too, probably for the loss of her son’s innocence or childhood, something like that. His dad just looked horribly disappointed in him, like he knew he would.

“It’s ok honey. We’ll – we’ll figure something out, ok?” Dean just nodded, because his parents had most of his rights. He knew they were good people, but on one income, and a baby on the way, it was their call. At least they couldn’t make him kill it anymore, that was one good thing.

“Who’s the father?” His dad was a gruff but fair man, so it made sense he’d want to know who knocked his son up. Dean felt pretty shitty that he couldn’t give his dad the answer he wanted.

“Um, I don’t know.” His parents eyes widened, and he then realised they probably thought he had been getting it on with everyone at school. “No, no, it’s not like that. It was one guy, that’s all. It was – it was at a club. I know I shouldn’t have been there, you don’t have to tell me that.” He was a good kid, usually, but one mistake had cost him, dearly.

His parents just sighed and looked at each other. He took it as a sign to leave, to give them a chance to talk it over between themselves.

Up in his room, he googled what twelve weeks meant. He was glad to read his morning sickness would stop, but it was a downer to see he’d need to pee even more then he was. It felt like every twenty minutes he needed to use the bathroom, which made school a  _nightmare._ He almost wet himself at least three times a day.

He certainly didn’t want to poke his belly to see if he could make his baby wriggle. He’d wait until it was ready to move.

Dean felt more relaxed as the morning wore on, and made a list of things he felt he needed. Things like prenatal vitamins, because he had a feeling the teenage multi vitamins weren’t gonna cut it. Bigger jeans and more sweatshirts, to cover up at school. He needed a doctor’s appointment and an ultra sound to see how his tadpole was doing. He knew it had grown out of that stage, but it had stuck with him.

His stomach grumbled, alerting him to his hunger. He was eating more and more as the weeks went on, using a lot of energy growing his baby. He really was like a giant oven.

Dean wandered to the kitchen, where his parents seemed to be still talking. He heard his name, and stopped just outside the door, where they couldn’t see him.

“What are we going to do, John? We can’t afford to look after another child.” His mom sounded so worried, and it broke Dean’s heart that he had been the one to make her sound like that. He was almost certain they would make him give his tadpole away. It was the last thing he wanted, but he didn’t want them to lose everything just to deal with  _his_ mistake. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his belly. His baby wasn’t a mistake. What he had  _done_ had been, but he wouldn’t regret what he couldn’t change.

“I guess… we’ll have to dip into Sammy’s college fund.” Dean swallowed down his gasp, because  _no._ Sam was going to college, he was the  _smart one._ He could be anything he wanted.

“I don’t think Dean would agree to that.” His mom knew him so well. Of course he wouldn’t agree to that. He heard his dad sigh, and Dean could just picture the resigned look on his face.

“We’ll just have to get rid of it, then.” Dean froze; body chilled at his dads words. Get rid of… what? His  _baby?_  His tadpole? He wrapped his arms around his belly, protecting it as best he could.

“What?” Mary had disbelief in her voice, and Dean knew she was thinking the same thing.

“We’ll just have to get rid of it, it’s the only way.” He heard his dad sigh, and his mom say something softly that he couldn’t hear. “Dean will understand that it was the right thing to do.” Dean couldn’t drag in enough air, because  _what?_  They couldn’t… it wasn’t  _allowed._  He didn’t wait around to hear  _how_ they planned on getting rid of his kid, just bolted as fast as he could back to his room. He shut the door, surprisingly quiet considering how scared and angry he was, and threw himself at his laptop. He quickly typed in  _Up until how many weeks can you get a termination._

The results he found were  _not_ promising.

Apparently, they had made a law stating that up to  _fourteen weeks_ was legal to get a termination. They didn’t even need his consent, just his parents. It was a fucking  _nightmare._  

He quickly ran through his options, and he realised he didn’t have many. He could try and talk them down, but that meant Sam would most likely miss out on going to college. Not only would he ruin his own life, he would ruin both his child’s and Sam’s as well. His next option was to take it to term, and give it up for adoption.

He lowered a shaky hand to his stomach, and imagined going through everything, just to hand his tadpole over to some stranger, and hope they looked after him. No, that wasn’t an option.

He only had one more.

He searched his room, finding his duffle bag buried under a pile of old clothes in the bottom of his wardrobe. He laid it out on his bed, and started filling it with clothes. He put in some winter clothes, because by his calculations, by the time he was ready to drop, it’d be near Christmas. He put in his winter boots, even though he probably wouldn’t fit them by then, he was still a growing boy after all. He gathered up his entire supply of scent blockers and teenage vitamins, shoving them in an inside pocket.

He grabbed his laptop charger, laptop and phone charger, carefully wrapped them in clothes, and put them in the middle of his bag to protect them. He gathered up every bit of money he could find, and hoped Sam would forgive him for raiding their PlayStation 3 fund. All up he found enough to keep him going until he found a job. At least he hoped it was enough, what the hell would he know. He’d never been anywhere without his parents, he didn’t even have many friends at school. He was going to be all alone, trying to survive.

He had to sit down when he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, but it passed quickly. The situation weighed on him like a ton of bricks but he couldn’t do anything differently. He would do everything he could to protect his unborn baby. Even if that meant leaving behind everything he’d ever known.

He wouldn’t be able to leave until everyone was asleep, so he waited until his dad left for work, and crept down stairs for something to eat. His mom was nowhere in sight, so he scoffed everything he could reach. He hesitated, but then grabbed a box of fruit bars, some jerky and some chocolate. He’d put them in his bag, just in case he needed them.

Dinner was strained, like he expected.

Sam at least took a cue from the silence and kept his own, which Dean appreciated. His heart clenched when he realised it would be the last time he would have a meal with his family. He excused himself quietly, heading up to his room to make sure he had everything he needed. He’d put his bag under his bed, just in case his mom checked on him.

He was looking in the hall closet when he happened upon an old baby blanket of Sam’s. He clutched it close to his chest, and decided then and there that he’d take it. His baby would need soft things to be wrapped in.

Dean hurried back to his room, only to find Sam sitting on his bed, fiddling with a strap on his bag. Dean’s baby brother looked up from the bed when he walked in and shut the door, big puppy dog eyes blinking at him, chin wobbling. Damnit, he didn’t need Sam interfering, but when had he ever been able to say no to that face?

“Please don’t go. I don’t know what happened, but you don’t have to go, Dean.” Sam sounded on the very edge of tears, so Dean gathered him up in his arms, and held him close, for what very well could be the last time.

“I have to, Sam. It’s as much for you as it is for me.” Dean left out the part where their parents wanted to kill his baby, because Sam was too young for that. Hell,  _Dean_ was too young for that.

“I don’t understand –” Sam dropped his hands to Dean’s stomach, and drew in a shocked breath. Dean just sighed and nodded. “You’re gonna have a baby?” Sam sounded, well, in awe, really. He supposed Sam hadn’t had much exposure to pregnant people.

“Yeah, Sammy. You’re gonna be an uncle.” Sam’s smile lit up the whole room but it fell just as quickly as it had appeared.

“Mom and Dad aren’t gonna let you keep it.” Sam was far too astute for a twelve year old. “That’s why you’re leaving.” Dean just nodded sadly.

“Yeah, man. That’s why this has gotta be our secret, ok?” Sam looked at him intently, but nodded. Dean knew that at least for a few days, Sam would keep his mouth shut. Long enough for him to make it far, far away, anyway.

Sam hugged him fiercely when it was time for him to leave to go to bed. He knew it would be the last time in a long time before he saw his brother again.

“You’re gonna come back though, right?” Sam sounded so scared, so Dean had no choice but to smile and nod, even if he didn’t know if it were a lie or not.

He refused to cry, at least until Sam left. Then it was a free for all. His hormones were working overtime, it seemed.

His mom knocked on his door, but didn’t enter his room. He was ridiculously glad for that, because his bag was still on his bed.

“Goodnight honey.” His mom seemed to hesitate, before adding, “We love you, always remember that.” Dean stuffed his face in his pillow to muffle his sobs. He’d broken his family with one simple lapse of judgement.

Midnight took a long time to come, but eventually it did. He was glad his room was on the first floor, it meant he wouldn’t have to risk sneaking out the front door. He dressed quietly, before shoving on his sneakers and hat. He had to stay covered; the last thing he wanted was to be recognised. He made one last check of his room, making sure he had his wallet, phone and pepper spray. Everything else was in his bag.

As quietly as he could, he slid open his window and dropped his bag the short distance to the ground. Dean put a pillow on the window sill, to protect his belly from the hard wood as he lowered himself to the ground. With a soft thump, he made it, no pain or injury to speak of. At least part one of his master plan had gone well.

It took him half an hour to walk to the bus station, but luckily there was a bus leaving in ten minutes. He thought about just going to Kansas City, because that was closest, but then decided that was a bad idea  _because_ it was so close. It would be one of the first places they looked. He studied that map and decided on Dallas, or more accurately, Fort Worth, because he had actually been there before, and it was a nice place. Not too big that he’d get lost and not small enough that everyone and their dog would wonder who the new kid was. It was a friendly place, too, which helped.

It was a stupidly long way on a bus, but Lawrence didn’t have a train station, and he didn’t have anywhere near enough money to fly. Plus it would be harder to track him if he travelled by bus.

He sat way at the back, and put his bag on the seat beside him, but he was pretty much the only one on the bus anyway. He wasn’t scared or anything, people would see him as a beta, and probably thought he was eighteen anyway. At least, that was what his fake ID said. Thank the gods for Ash and his less than legal practises.

They picked up more passengers in Wichita and Oklahoma City, until the bus was pretty much full. He put his hood up and made sure his hat was down, so the woman next to him couldn’t see his face. He crowded towards the window, putting his body between her and his belly. He put a discrete, protective hand around it, just in case.

When he woke up, his neck was stiff, and they had just arrived in Dallas. He was so hungry his stomach actually hurt, and he needed to change busses to get to Fort Worth. He grabbed his bag and made his way inside the station. He saw he had a good hour before his bus was due to leave, so he used the bathroom. He didn’t know how the hell he’d lasted all the way from Kansas. The station had a small cafeteria, so he brought himself a bottle of water and some fries, mindful of the burgers and what was in them.

No one eyed him suspiciously, because nobody cared. Everyone had their own problems; no one had time to look at some random kid making his way across the country. For all they knew, he was going to visit relatives, or some crap like that. Not running away from his family who were going to make him kill his baby.

He fished one of the jerky bars out from his bag and stuck it in his pocket. He would probably get hungry again since he was awake. He had to be mindful of how much money he spent, because until he managed to get a job, he didn’t have anything going in.

An hour later he boarded the bus, again keeping to the back. It was half full, so he easily found a seat. He just wanted the whole ordeal to be over. He felt like he could sleep for a week, give or take a few days. His back was sore, he felt  _filthy,_ and he wouldn’t even get started on his chest. If he didn’t have his scent blockers on, he would smell like a buffet of amazing scents, all at once enticing and rich to any alpha that crossed his path.

He had seen a few of them in the bus terminal, but none had seemed like they had scented him. They had given him a casual once over, simply because he was young and attractive but nothing more than that.

Once he made it to Fort Worth, he asked the lady at the desk where the closest, and cleanest, extended stay motel was. She didn’t even give him a cursory glance, just told him where to go and which bus to take. He needed somewhere close to food, and a medical centre, just in case.

When he saw Extended Stay America, he was impressed. It looked way out of his price range, but he thought he should try anyway. He managed to barter the lady at the front desk down to eighty bucks a week, which meant he had about a month before he would run out of money, a month and a half if he was careful. He made his way to his room, and snorted when he saw it was room sixty nine. Sam would have found it funny.

The room was small, but clean and tidy. He put his bag down on the seat by the widow, and had a peek in the bathroom. It wasn’t too bad, considering how little he was paying. It was only mid-afternoon, and he wasn’t that hungry, so he took off his boots, jacket and jeans, and slid into bed. He sighed in contentment, the raspy, over washed sheets feeling like Egyptian cotton on his skin.

* * *

 

Within walking distance, Dean found plenty of food places to satisfy his growing, and somewhat absurd eating habits, and at least three medical centres. All boded well for a well-rounded place to live. He even passed a couple of garages that looked promising, but he wouldn’t scope them out until he gave himself some time to settle in.

He found a nice second hand store and bought some jeans that actually fit him, which was  _awesome_. There was also a library nearby, which was fantastic because even though his motel was great, the internet was not. He signed himself up, with his fake ID, and spent the first week in the back of the library, in a comfy chair, reading up on what he should be eating and everything else.

He was just over thirteen weeks, and he desperately wanted an ultrasound. He couldn’t risk it though, because they were horribly expensive, and they would see his medical history, or lack thereof.

So he read the books, scanned some pages he thought would be useful, like foods he should avoid, and took a long term withdrawal of ‘What To Expect, When You’re Expecting’.

The only thing that really scared him, was the threat of the actual birth. He couldn’t risk going to the hospital, so the only reality was him having it by himself, in his room.

He really didn’t want to think about it, so he did what he was good at.

He distracted himself.

The first three garages he walked into took one look at him and told him, in no uncertain terms, they didn’t have any work for a beta with no work history. The only reason he even stopped at the last one on his way back to the motel, was because it was freaking hot and he felt like he was  _dying._ Well, ok, not literally, but he really needed to sit down and have a drink. His feet were killing him and his back ached like a mother fucker, but on the bright side, his book said exercise was good for the baby.

He took one look around the small office slash waiting room and thought the place was way too good for the likes of him. They even had nice friggen music humming away from a speaker hidden by a plant. He rolled his eyes and groaned as he lowered himself onto one of the comfy seats. There was a cooler with free water beside him, which he gladly had three cups of. He hoped no one came in; he didn’t want to be told to leave again.

His head snapped up when he heard someone clearing their throat.

“Ya’ll alright?” A guy, an alpha, by the smell of him, was looking at Dean with curiosity and a smile. He was pretty tall, but wide set, with a close cropped beard and an old time cap on his short hair. Dean sighed and looked down at his feet before meeting the guys smile with one of his own.

“I just needed somewhere to sit; it’s pretty hot out there.” Dean shuffled his feet, but stilled when the guy came and sat next to him. He curled in slightly, subconsciously protecting his belly from the stranger.

“Sure is. Now why don’t you tell me what you’re really doin’ here.” The dude quirked an eyebrow, and Dean huffed in defeat. The guy could smell him a mile away. Well, not  _literally,_ because of the scent blockers, but yeah.

“I came in to ask for a job, but just like the last three places, you’re gonna say no, so don’t worry, I’m leaving.” Dean went to stand up, but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hold up now, I never said I wasn’t gonna at least listen to ya.” The guy smiled, and Dean was reminded, strangely, of his dad. “What’s your experience?” The alpha waited patiently for him to answer, but removed his hand.

“My dad works –  _worked,_ in a garage. Taught me everything he knew.” Dean had to come up with a story about his family. He’d gotten as far as them being dead. No chance of contact then. The guy nodded.

“Alright, show me what you can do.” The dude stood up, and started walking towards the back of the shop. He turned back, and tipped his cap. “Name’s Benny, by the way. What should I call you?” Dean blinked, because he didn’t say  _what’s your name,_ he asked  _what should I call you,_ like he  _knew._

“Uh, Dean Win – Dean Wesson.” That was what it said on his fake ID, so he supposed he should stick with that. Benny smirked at him.

“Alright, Dean  _Winwesson_ , you follow me, and we’ll see what you can do.” Benny turned back to the door, and Dean managed to push himself up and out of the chair without Benny seeing the effort it took. Benny wouldn’t hire him if he found out Dean was pregnant.

Benny pointed him at a car and told him to change the oil and spark plug. Dean thought he did a pretty decent job, and Benny must have agreed. He just smiled at him and gave him a job, simple as that. Dean had his suspicions, considering Benny insisted on paying him in cash, and that he only had a few hours a week going, all light work, but Dean would take anything at that point.

It was enough to keep him with a roof over his head and food in his belly, so he was happy. He even stopped by the supermarket on his way back to the motel, and stocked up on healthy food he didn’t have to cook. Vegetables like carrots and bell peppers he could just chop up and munch on, all kinds of fruit and nuts and even some safe meat from the deli. He had a small fridge in his room that it could all go in, and he knew he’d get through all of it before it expired.

He walked down the baby isle, and let himself browse the selection of stuff he might need. Diapers were a certainty, as were tiny clothes, but he wasn’t actually sure which ones to get. He assumed new born diapers would fit when his tadpole was, well,  _new born,_ but what if it was smaller, would they still fit? He didn’t think he’d need bottles, because he planned on feeding it himself, and that saved money too. Just the thought of nursing his baby made his chest ache in a not entirely unpleasant way.

“Can I help you with something?” Dean jumped when a chipper voice pulled him from his thoughts. He blushed furiously, embarrassed at having been caught looking. But then, why the hell should he be embarrassed? He was having a baby for fuck sake; embarrassment would soon be a thing of the past.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Um, these diapers, how do I know they’ll fit it? I mean, what if it’s bigger or smaller?” Dean had so many questions; questions about diapers only just scratched the surface. It was times like these that he missed his mom furiously.

“Well, you can’t know for sure, but they are a good starting point, and chances are it’ll fit them eventually.” The girl, she can’t have been much older than him, was an omega. He wondered if she could tell if it were him that was carrying his baby, and not his make believe girlfriend she probably assumed he’d knocked up.

“Alright, I’ll take one pack, I guess. Um, the ones with the frogs on them, yeah.” Dean smiled to himself because they reminded him of his tadpole. In the end, because he still had to feed himself and pay rent for the week, he bought his food, the bag of diapers and a tiny little onesie with a sun on the front that said  _you are the sunshine of my life._

The girl smiled at him, and tried to flirt, but he really couldn’t be bothered. His feet hurt, actually,  _everything_ hurt, and all he wanted to do was get back and have a nice bath.

By the time he got back to his room, he was exhausted. He completely forgot about the bath, instead he stripped and crawled into bed, but not before gently gliding his hands over his slightly distended belly, whispering “Goodnight, tadpole. Daddy loves you.”

* * *

 

Dean kept to himself at work, not wanting to let anyone get too close. He had too much to lose if anyone figured out who he was or what he was actually doing there, so he kept quiet and did his job. Benny though, had other ideas.

He would sit with him at lunch, trying to involve him in the conversation of his co-workers, Andy, who always smelled somewhat high, and a tough old goat named Rufus. They were both betas, so Dean didn’t feel threatened by them at all, but he didn’t want to be friends with them. They were nice guys, but his tadpole’s safety was his priority, so he kept as quiet as he could get away with without seeming suspicious.

He was sixteen weeks along, and felt tired  _all the time._ He was yawning, a giant jaw cracker, when Benny walked passed the car he was working on. Just oil and sparks, as always, but Benny stopped anyway with a frown.

“You alright, Dean?” He looked majorly concerned, and Dean didn’t fool himself into thinking he actually cared about anything but his ability to work. Dean just nodded quickly and forced a smile.

“Yup, sure am. Is there anything else you want me to do? I’m all done with this one, and I don’t have anything else.” Dean was panicking slightly, because while he  _could_ work, he needed to do as many hours as he could. There weren’t any more cars for Dean to work on, despite the backed up work load from Andy and Rufus. He just knew he could help them, but for some reason, Benny wouldn’t let him.

Probably didn’t trust him.

Dean bit his tongue to stop the involuntary tears threatening to break free because that was the last thing he needed. His self-esteem was at an all-time low, considering he’d already gained eleven pounds. His mood swings were off the charts, and all he could do was  _cry._

“I ah, I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me.” Dean hurried, or fucking  _waddled,_ past Benny and made a dash for the bathroom. He locked the door behind him before bursting into uncontainable sobs. He didn’t even really know what had upset him, but his emotions were going to town with it. He clapped a hand over his mouth after a particularly loud sob, and closed his eyes. He just needed to get it out, and he would be fine. The mood swings themselves came and went pretty damn fast, so he just had to ride it out.

Eventually, after about ten minutes, the tears just stopped. He shook himself, and pushed off from the door. Running the tap, he splashed his face with cold water, hoping that would banish his swollen, red rimmed eyes.

Nope, not likely.

He sighed, because he knew all the others would know exactly what he’d been doing in there. Or Andy would think he was getting high.

Unlocking and opening the door, he peeked around to see if the others were in sight. They weren’t which was good, until he almost jumped out of his skin when he turned the other way and Benny was  _right there._

“Dude, put a bell on.” He clapped a hand over his mouth, because he’d just said that  _to his boss._ Luckily, Benny ignored that little bit of disrespect, instead looking deeply concerned.

“We need to talk, Dean.” The omega swallowed, and began mentally calculating how much money he had, and how much that would last him until he found another job.

Dean followed Benny to his office, mentally preparing himself for the epic firing that was to come. He took the seat Benny indicated, but forced himself not to fold his arms around his middle. The less he drew attention to his distended stomach, the better.

“You can drop the act, Dean. I know what’s going on, or at least, I got some idea.” Benny sat against his desk while Dean sat frozen in shock. Benny couldn’t know, he’d been so damn careful. He’d remembered his scent blockers, asked for extra baggy coveralls, hell, he’d even started talking to the other guys more. He thought he’d been doing ok.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dean knew he sounded petulant, but he was freaking out something fierce, so he didn’t care. Benny sighed and scratched at his beard.

“I’ve known you’re pregnant ever since I gave you the job, son. It’s partly why I did. I’ve been trying to get you to open up, but I can see subtly isn’t gonna work on you.” Dean drew in a quick breath, trying to get his heart to calm down. Since Benny knew he was pregnant, Dean didn’t hesitate putting his arms around himself. He didn’t bother asking how he knew, because it didn’t matter.

“Why did you give me the job?” Dean needed to know  _that,_ because it was suspicious as hell and he needed to protect himself. For all he knew, Benny could be some creepo baby stealer.

“Because I wasn’t gonna let a pregnant, what, fifteen, sixteen, year old omega who by the looks a things was alone, walk outta my shop without doing something to help.” Benny had a deep southern drawl when he got going, and Dean found he kinda liked it. “I know you said your parents died, but that’s not what happened, is it?” Benny tilted his head, and Dean knew it was crunch time. He either trusted Benny, a guy he’d known only a few weeks, that had given him a job despite knowing he was pregnant, or he took his chances and ran, again.

He was  _so_ tired of running, of  _lying._

“They were gonna make me get rid of it.” Dean whispered, cradling his belly tighter. For some stupid reason, he didn’t want to say it too loud, in case his tadpole heard. Benny’s face fell, and Dean tensed when he took a step towards him and dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Aw hell, Dean. I’m sorry.” Dean didn’t know why Benny was apologising, but at least someone had, for trying to take his happiness from him. Dean attempted a small smile, and nodded.

“I didn’t mean to start bawling today. It’s the – the damn hormones. I’m up one minute, down the next. It’s crazy.” Dean laughed along with Benny, who stood and clasped Dean’s shoulder.

“That’s all good. I was worried about you, that’s all. I didn’t wana push you too hard, in case it hurt the kid.” Benny was a nice guy, and Dean thought he’d make someone a good mate. He hated to admit it, but his kid did need a solid alpha role model in its life. It – it deserved to know its father.

“Um, thanks. So, is it still ok if I work here or…?” Dean needed an answer, or he’d start packing his things. Benny’s eyes widened, and he smiled.

“You’ve got a job here for as long as you want it. Well, as long as you can work, really. Have you – have you got everything you need? Where are you living?” Benny was asking innocent enough questions, but Dean still tensed. He didn’t want anyone to know where he lived.

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll keep that to myself. I have everything I need.” Dean hoped he didn’t sound rude, because he didn’t want to be. Benny just walked towards the door, and went to open it.

“No problem, Dean. You let me know if you need anything, and I’ll see what I can do.” He patted Dean on the back as he left the office. “You’re one strong son of a bitch doing this all on your own.”

He wished he didn’t have to, but it was out of his hands.

* * *

 

By the time he was twenty weeks, Dean felt like he could actually do it.

He had a good routine going, and he felt like he was making enough money so he wouldn’t have to work for the last two months of his pregnancy. Benny hadn’t told his other work mates he was expecting, thankfully leaving the decision up to Dean. Benny had also relented, and let Dean take on more strenuous work. He had the ability, and Dean promised the alpha he wouldn’t push himself. He wasn’t gonna put his baby at risk just for his pride, he was better than that.

He was feeling so much better, mainly because the morning sickness had  _finally_ stopped. His stomach was growing, he had a hard time hiding it most days, but he wasn’t ashamed of it. He’d put on more weight, especially around his ass and middle, but he knew that was normal. The internet was his holy grail, answering his most pressing questions. From his non-existent sex drive, to the fact he cried whenever he saw puppies on TV, it was there for him.

What it didn’t know was what he should call his tadpole.

He didn’t know what its sex was, if it was a boy or a little girl, so he had to try and come up with names for both. He had a few chosen, but it was hard, because he didn’t have anyone to bounce ideas off. Benny was the obvious answer, but he still felt weird talking about baby stuff with him.

Dean was leaning over a car, checking it because the owner said it was making a clicking noise when it started, when he felt a twinge in his stomach. He stopped, and waited, because he’d felt the same thing the other night. He’d passed it off as gas, but he didn’t feel gassy. He waited for a moment, in case it happened again. When it didn’t, he shrugged and kept working. He continued humming to himself, a little worried, but not much.

When he felt a definite swishing inside, he slowly put down his spanner, and tried not to panic. He didn’t know the fluttering meant, but it couldn’t be good. He rushed passed a concerned looking Benny, straight to the bathroom. He shook as he looked at himself in the mirror, but he didn’t look pale or strained. He just looked stressed out. He jumped when someone knocked on the door.

“Everything alright, cher?” Benny sounded concerned, so Dean let him in. if he was gonna lose his baby, he wanted someone he trusted there with him. Dean let him in, and stepped back to lean against the closed stall door. He tried to keep his breathing even, but it hitched when he felt the fluttering again. He didn’t want his baby to die. They had got so far, they were halfway, they could make it. Dean curled his arms around his belly, trying in vain to protect his child.

“I don’t – there’s something  _wrong,_ Benny. Its – its, I can’t explain it.” The fluttering happened again, and without even thinking about the consequences, he grabbed Benny’s hands and flattened them against his swollen stomach. They waited, frozen, for the tiny movements to continue. Dean flinched when they eventually did, but Benny… Benny just  _smiled._ “What the hell are you smiling about?”

“Dean, I do believe your little one is movin’ around. That’s what you can feel.” Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, and when Benny took his hands away, Dean replaced them with his own. Softly, so  _softly,_ he could feel his tadpole twitching, probably swimming around, happy as pie. He wasn’t losing his baby, he was just feeling its movements.

He almost cried.

“I, uh, sorry about that, Benny. I guess I freaked out over nothing.” Dean was embarrassed he’d caused a fuss, but Benny didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t you worry about that, cher. I know you aint got no body to talk to about this stuff, so if you ever wana talk, even not at work, I’m all ears.” Again Dean hoped like hell Benny wasn’t just some creep out to get him. He didn’t think so though, because he could smell the sincerity wafting off him. Dean had brought a cheap phone as soon as he’d got the job, so he gave Benny the ok to text him. It would be good to have someone he knew to be there for him, even just a little bit.

That night at his motel, Dean sat on his bed and catalogued what he’d collected for his baby. He had at least ten sets of clothes, three boxes of diapers and a first aid kit. He had a pop up bassinet thing, and plenty of blankets for it. He smiled when he stroked over Sam’s baby blanket, because he didn’t even remember putting it in his bag. He had enough stuff for at least a couple of weeks after it was born, and after that he’d just play it by ear. Dean felt confident he could look after his child after it was born, which made him feel pretty good.

He walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. The harsh lighting illuminated the shower/bath, stained toilet and sink. It  _was_ clean, despite the stains. Dean looked at the bath, and started to formulate a plan.

Whatever way he looked at it, he couldn’t risk going to a hospital to give birth. No, it would have to be in his room, or rather, his bathroom. The bath made the most sense, because that way he wouldn’t have to clean up any mess, he’d just wash it down the drain. There was a soap dish moulded into the bath, and a kind of rail thing he supposed was for old people. If he wedged the only chair he had into the corner, he could brace his feet against the chair and soap dish, so he had something to push against. He could hold onto the rail and hope like hell it held against his weight.

He still had a good four months to go, but he liked feeling prepared. It made him feel slightly more in control, despite his body chugging on regardless.

Dean sat down on his bed and turned on his laptop. He really didn’t want to do what he was about to, but he  _needed_ to prepare his mind for what his body was going to go through. What better way to do that than watch people he didn’t know go through enormous amounts of pain. He clicked on a video the pregnancy website recommended, which featured a male omega.

Dean turned the volume way down, lest his neighbour through the wall think he was watching some awful porn. The video started out showing the guy smiling, but obviously in discomfort. The camera panned out to show his huge belly, wrapped in various medical instruments. Dean assumed it was to make sure the baby was doing ok. He looked past the camera, and his eyes crinkled up at the edges in a smile. Dean’s heart stuttered when the camera moved to include another person in the shot, the guy that had been handling the camera. He was obviously the omegas mate, and the love between them was palpable. A contraction ripped through the omega, and he grimaced in pain. His mate handed the camera to someone else, and held his mates hand, whispering soothing things to help him through his pain. They scented each other, and looked so fucking happy.

Dean breathed in a shaky sob, and wiped away any stray tears sliding down his cheeks. He wouldn’t have that, the feeling of love and protection a mate would provide. He swallowed thickly, but didn’t close the video. He had to get through it.

The video wasn’t too long; luckily, whoever had edited it had split it into segments of the three stages of labour. First was early labour, where the cervix slowly opened. It looked uncomfortable, but doable. That part apparently took a really long time,  _hours._ He wouldn’t even be able to get his hands on any pain killers, because he didn’t want to hurt his baby. The alpha in the video was doing everything his mate asked, a juxtaposition of their usual positions.

Then came active labour, when the omega would force the baby from his body. Dean watched in horror as the camera was pointed  _directly_ at the omegas tender bits, and he was almost sick. No,  _no,_ that wasn’t gonna happen to him, no fucking  _way._

He was tempted to turn the video off, but he’d got that far, he needed to see it all the way through. At least the shock of seeing what no one should ever have to see had dried up his tears.

The poor omega on the screen was damn near  _screaming,_ and Dean felt a prickle of unease run down his spine. He would be doing it all alone, without a mate or medical staff telling him what to do, and that his baby was going to be fine. The guy was yelling obscenities at everyone, his mate, the midwife, even him, the person watching the film.

Dean’s heart was beating so damn fast, because he was having major doubts that he could actually do it. The guy in the video was older than him, way more physically fit, and had a huge support system. Dean was a half grown, sixteen year old boy with no one who even knew where he lived.

The high pitched wailing from before changed, focusing Deans attention back to the video. He was just in time to see the baby’s head  _crown._

God fucking  _dammit._

He thought he might have blacked out for a bit, because by the time he came back to himself, the baby was sliding from its fathers body. The nurse gathered him up and placed him on his dad’s chest. The camera focused on the wide, relieved smiles of the alpha and his mate, who were cooing and crying over their new baby.

Dean stopped the video there, because he couldn’t take anymore. Watching the video had drained him, emotionally and strangely, physically. Seeing the whole process, all the emotional intricacies wound around the physical pain, made him realise how really, truly fucked he was.

* * *

 

By thirty weeks, Dean had had enough.

Everything hurt, some places he didn’t even know  _could_ hurt, and he felt like he’d swallowed a bowling ball. His stomach stuck out so much he couldn’t hide it, no matter how much he wanted to. He talked with Benny about telling his co-workers, so Dean thought it was probably a good idea.

He brought it up at lunch one day, when everything was relatively quiet. Benny hadn’t let him near a car for the last few weeks, but he had been teaching Dean how to take appointments and do the general book work. It gave Benny the chance to get out and work on cars, something he really enjoyed, and it gave Dean the opportunity to sit on his ass all day and rest his aching body.

Everybody won.

He was nervous going into the conversation, but Benny just gave him a smile and a thumbs up. He really didn’t know where he’d be without him, but he couldn’t think about it, or he’d start crying again. He cleared his throat, and managed to catch Andy and Rufus’ attention.

“Um, so there isn’t any way to explain this without a story I’m not really happy to tell, but I’m – I’m an omega.” Dean let out a breath, and went to drop the next bombshell, when Andy interrupted him.

“And you’re pregnant, we know, man. It’s all good. Congrats.” Andy looked cheerful, happy even, and when Dean turned to look at Rufus, he just shrugged.

“We knew pretty much from the get go. If you wanted to keep it to yourself, that was your business. You do the work, pretty damn well, and that’s all that really matters.” Dean was stunned. Of all the reactions he’d thought about, calm and dismissive weren’t on the list.

“Told ya they wouldn’t mind, cher.” Benny smiled warmly at him, and then reached under the table. Dean frowned when Benny put a bag in front of him. “We got this for you a while ago, just waited until you were happy enough to tell us.” Dean reached into the bag, and pulled out a little plush car and a onesie that said  _just spent nine months on the inside._

“I don’t – I don’t know what to say.” Dean was speechless, struck dumb by his friend’s generosity and acceptance. It made him miss his family something fierce. He sniffed back the tears threatening him, and smiled. “Thank you, guys. Really, thank you.”

The others left to get back to their work, but Benny stayed behind. Dean played with the legs of the onesie, still unable to quite believe in just a few weeks, his baby would be filling it.

“You don’t have to tell me where you live right now, Dean, but I think it would be a good idea, closer to the time, for me to know.” Dean took a moment to realise what he meant, but when he did, he tensed.

“I dunno, man.” Dean hunched down, unconsciously bringing his hands down to cradle his growing belly. Benny frowned at him, but didn’t say anything. Dean thought now would be a good time to ask the question he’d been burning to ask for ages. “Do you have a mate?” He looked up just as Benny blushed. The older man chuckled, and scrubbed lightly at his short beard.

“I ah, I don’t, no. Why do you ask?” Dean knew he was deflecting by asking Dean a question, but he needed to know if Benny was being a creeper. He really liked the guy, but he didn’t smell like  _mate_ to him. Not like the guy he’d met in the club. He wished like hell he’d found out his name, but Dean had been so buzzed he could barely remember what the guy looked like. The only thing that stuck was his electrically charged, blue eyes and messy dark hair.

“What’s your interest in me? I’m sorry it’s so blunt, but I need to know. Why do you care?” Dean was just a troubled kid to Benny, but the Alpha was treating him like he was part of his family. Dean didn’t know what to think. Benny looked surprised, and concerned.

“Dean, I aint after you or anything like that. If you thought that… shit, was I coming on too strong?” Benny looked mortified that he’d seemed like he was coming onto a teenaged boy, but Dean just laughed in relief. He wasn’t gonna lose his only support by rejecting him, thank fucking Christ for that. “I was only trying to look out for you, is all.”

Dean heard the sincerity in Benny’s tone, so he didn’t think twice about heaving himself up out of his seat and hugging the shit out of the older Alpha. Benny laughed and patted him on the back. Dean laughed again when he felt his tadpole kick him, and Benny must have felt it as well.

“Looks like you got a little quarter back growin in there.” Dean stepped back from Benny, and looked at his belly fondly.

“Well, I wish he’d quit it until he’s out. My kidneys are  _not_ enjoying the treatment.”

* * *

 

His due date was approaching with increased speed, and with it, came a lot of stress he didn’t need. Benny made him list everything he had, and made sure he had everything he needed. As well as not letting him do any work in the last few weeks, Benny insisted he still come in to work at least four times a week, so the alpha could make sure he was alright.

Dean actually really appreciated the concern, despite his grumblings about overprotective alphas. What he really wished, was that he had an actual mate to prepare with. Someone he could bounce baby names and birthing positions off. But no, Dean Winchester was destined to give birth to his first child, alone, in a shitty motel bathtub.

He lay on his side, because every other position was a night mare, and thought about what he would name his baby. He liked the name Emma, if his tadpole turned out to be a girl. He doubted it would, though. He had a strong feeling he was carrying a little boy. He groaned when he turned over onto his other side and a sharp pain chased him. He had been getting them on and off for the past few days, but they were normal, apparently.

Dean sighed, and looked at the clock. It was just after eight, and he knew he wouldn’t be getting to sleep anytime soon. He eased himself out of bed, and had just placed his bare feet on the floor, when a very distinct, sharp pain, lanced up through his back. He groaned, and tried to make as little noise as possible. It could still be nothing; it  _had_ to be nothing, because he wasn’t  _ready._

He didn’t want to move, in case it happened again. Dean just sat on the bed, shaking slightly as the realisation washed over him. His baby was due. He was – he was actually in labour. The pain kept coming every few minutes, despite him not moving at all. He breathed through them, but he was quickly starting to freak the hell out. It wasn’t a question of  _if_ he could do it, like he had asked himself countless times through the last months. No, as of about an hour ago, it was  _when_ he would have to do it.

Dean made himself move, shuffling around the room, collecting what he would need in the coming hours. He placed his fully charged cell phone, some second hand towels, scissors, cloths and a mirror within reach beside the bath. He’d already set the bathroom up to the way he needed it, but he didn’t want to get into the bath until he absolutely needed to. It was like admitting it was really happening, if he could hold off for a few hours, he’d wake up from his nightmare and see it was just another day. He’d go to school, tease Sam and just be another teenage boy, getting on with his life.

Dean cried out quietly and clutched his stomach as a strong pain gripped him. It was worse than the others, and he knew it was time to get in the tub. He’d had the heat up high in his room all day, because it was chilly outside, despite the sunshine, so he took off his clothes, only leaving his tee-shirt on.

He’d read that running a bath would ease his aching  _everything,_ but he didn’t want to risk drowning. He bunched a towel up and placed it behind his back as he eased into the cold tub. It would be his home for the next few hours.

He used his breathing techniques, keeping his heart rate steady and even as the pain flooded his body. He didn’t know how long he’d been in the tub, but it felt like hours. He should have been timing what he knew where his contractions, but he was almost completely overwhelmed by the pain and knowledge it was only going to get harder. He was scared, alone and just wanted his  _mom._

He was crying before he knew it, great racking sobs that sucked the air from his lungs. Another jolt of pain hit him, and he couldn’t breathe through it, which freaked him out even more. He was hyperventilating, cold, hot, shaking and fucking terrified.

Dean was sixteen,  _alone,_ and having a baby.

But he didn’t have to be.

He dove for his phone in between teeth grinding bouts of pain. Pulling up Benny’s number was surprisingly difficult. His shaking, numb fingers slid over the screen like it was covered in oil, and he could barely focus on the numbers in front of him. He finally managed to hit dial, and held the phone up to his ear. Benny answered just as a strong contraction surged through him.

“AAAGGGHHHH FUUUCCCKKKK.” Dean clenched his teeth as the pain flooded his body. Benny made a strangled noise on the other end of the phone.

“Dean? What’s wrong?  _Dean?!”_ When he didn’t answer right away, Benny just started yelling. The contraction passed, so he gulped in a quick breath, and tried to make his voice sound strong. He failed pretty spectacularly.

“ _Benny._ I can’t do it. I thought I could but – but it’s so  _hard._ Oh god, I can’t –” Dean broke off as another contraction hammered him, and he was increasingly aware that they were getting closer together. That was a very bad thing.

“Dean, you’re not making sense.” Benny sounded panicked, and Dean didn’t blame him. He must have sounded like he was dying.

“My baby’s coming, Benny. It hurts, its hurts  _so much._ ” Dean started crying, unable to stop the fear and loneliness from bubbling out. Benny seemed to be more on to it than Dean, luckily.

“Alright, we knew that was gonna happen sooner or later. I need you to tell me where you live, Dean.” Dean could hear Benny opening and closing doors, and what sounded like a car starting. Benny was gonna be there soon.

“Please help me, Benny. I’m so fucking  _scared.”_  Dean choked back a sob, that ended in a strangled gasp as yet another contraction tightened his muscles. He haltingly explained to Benny where he was, and Benny promised he wouldn’t be too long.

The contractions seemed to just keep flowing, so Dean couldn’t really tell one from the next. He hoped Benny would be there soon, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to see how long it had been since their call. A particularly painful contraction had him almost bending double, well, as far as he could anyway. He sucked in a gasp when he felt something just  _give_ inside him, and a warm, wet substance gushed quietly from between his legs.

There was only one thing it could be,  _his water had broken._

That pretty much meant he was in active labour, and the baby was on its way out. Good fucking lord he hoped Benny was close.

Dean didn’t know how much time passed, but he managed to focus on the banging door when it started. He couldn’t remember if he had left the door unlocked or not, probably not considering he didn’t think he’d be in his current position. Gingerly, he used the bar to heave himself up and out of the bath. He went slowly, stopping every time a contraction shuddered through him.

By the time he made it to the door, he was so done with everything. He just wanted to crawl into the corner and block everything else out. He could feel his tadpole pressing against his pelvis, desperate to make his entrance to the world.

Dean opened the door, blinking into the harsh fluorescent lights outside. Benny stepped forward quickly, gathering Dean up in his strong arms. Dean sighed against him, so happy for the smell of protection and safety. That was, until a woman with dark, curly hair slipped in behind him. Dean made an enquiring noise, wondering if she was just a hallucination.

“This here’s Melissa, Dean. She’s a friend of mine. She’s actually a nurse at the hospital.” Dean knew Benny was trying to make him feel better, but it didn’t work. She would try and take his tadpole.

“No  _no,_ she’ll take him from me,  _don’t let her take him.”_ Dean was sobbing uncontrollably, but he couldn’t stop. Everything was overwhelming him. He was  _sixteen,_ for fuck sake, and giving birth. He wanted the guy who had knocked him up to  _be there,_ for him. He wanted  _his_ comfort, and  _his_ feeling of safety. God, he wanted his  _mom._

_Melissa_ held her hands up in front of her, making her eyes wide and disarming. She walked towards Dean, sympathy all over her face.

“ _No one,_ is going to take your baby, alright? But we need to make sure he’s ok. You want your baby to be ok, don’t you, Dean?” Melissa must have been used to crazy omegas, because Dean immediately calmed down. He did want his baby to be ok, that was his main priority.

He waddled back to the bathroom, and sagged back down onto the ground. He couldn’t gather the additional energy to get back into the tub, so the tiled floor of the bathroom would have to do. Benny removed the chair and pushed aside most of the things Dean had gathered for himself. Dean was about to protest when he saw Melissa carry a big bag in and set it down. When she opened it, he saw it was full of a lot more useful medical stuff than what he’d managed to scrape together.

“Alright, Dean, here’s what we’re gonna do. Benny’s gonna sit behind you, to give you some support. Is it alright if I have a look and see what your baby’s doing?” Melissa snapped on gloves while Benny shuffled him around so he was practically sitting in his lap. Benny spread his legs apart so Dean could lean back comfortably, and he was too far gone to be embarrassed. He just wanted it all to be over.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Dean noticed that since the others had been there, his contractions had seemed…  _less,_ somehow. When he looked up at Benny, he realised it was because an alpha he trusted was with him. Subconsciously, his smell was relaxing Dean and making the birth easier.

Dean felt Melissa spread his legs apart, and he knew what was coming next. She was going to do an internal examination to see where the baby was at, and if he was dilated enough to start pushing. He was so glad he had absorbed so much information from the books he’d read. He would be a mess without them.

Heavily lubed, gloved fingers probed at his entrance, which was soon going to be an exit. He watched Melissa’s face for any sign of something wrong, but she seemed pretty happy. Well, not  _happy,_ because she was birthing a teenaged runaway omega on a bathroom floor, but she looked relieved.

“I can feel the baby’s head, hun. Its locked in positon, and you’re fully dilated.” Melissa slipped her fingers out of him, and braced her hands on his legs. She had a stern look in her eye, and he was suddenly reminded of his mom. “Now I need you to listen to me  _very carefully,_ before the fun starts.” Dean looked her in the eye, and nodded. “I need you to do  _everything_ I say, without question. If I tell you to push your hardest, even if you think you can’t,  _you will._ If I tell you to  _stop,_ even if you want to keep going,  _you will stop._ Your baby’s survival, and your safety, depend on that. Am I clear?” Dean gulped, because  _holy hell,_ the woman was scary. But Benny trusted her, and Dean thought she looked like she knew what she was talking about.

“Clear as a whistle.”

* * *

 

Everything he’d read. Every video he’d made himself sit through.  _Nothing_ could have prepared him for what he was currently going through.

He had thought the contractions before he’d called for help were bad.

Holy fucking shit on a  _stick_ was he wrong.

Melissa told him to start pushing on the next contraction he felt. He used his breathing exercises, and clutched the hands Benny offered him. When he felt the first prickle of a contraction tighten his middle, he nodded at Melissa, who put her hands under his knees and pushed them up and apart. He figured it was to give the baby more space to pass through his pelvis.

“Alright, Dean, push.” Dean closed his eyes and concentrated, putting everything he had into that single movement. He pushed, and it  _hurt._ It felt as if something was breaking inside him, straining amid so much pressure. He panted and gasped when the contraction passed, and he didn’t know  _why_ he thought one push would expel his baby. He  _knew_ it could take hours, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t wish.

“Good boy, that was very good.” Melissa patted his knee and wiped a stray bit of hair from her brow. Benny bent his head forward, and Dean was unsure what he wanted, to start with. Then it clicked, Benny was offering his neck to Dean, letting him scent the alpha so Dean was more relaxed. Dean felt a pang go through him, despite everything. Benny would make someone an amazing mate one day, it just wouldn’t be him.

Dean felt another contraction starting, so he braced himself and pushed. It went on the same for what felt like hours, although it can’t have been more than one. Dean was exhausted, sweaty and uncomfortable. He’d gotten to the point where he would scream into Benny’s neck whenever he had to bear down, and he was pretty sure he would never be able to look Benny in the eyes again without blushing.

After a particular brutal contraction, even Benny asked Melissa what was happening.

“Everything’s going to plan. Sometimes it just takes a bit longer, depending on the size of the baby. By the looks of it, Dean, yours is a biggy, so it’s normal, don’t worry.” Melissa was smiling, so Dean took that as a good sign. He just really wanted it all to be over. He was tired and in pain, but he wasn’t gonna moan and complain that he couldn’t do it.

He groaned through the next few, because they didn’t seem as intense. It worried him a little, that maybe something was wrong, but he knew Melissa would tell him if something didn’t look right. He collapsed against Benny, and drank some of the water the alpha offered him. He was strangely really hungry and nauseous. Melissa grinned up at him from between his shaking legs, and held out her hand.

“Give me your hand, hun.” Dean flopped his hand into hers, too exhausted to really put a whole lot of effort into the movement. She took it, and guided it down to his entrance. His heart stuttered when he – he felt  _something,_ but that… was that?

“That, is your baby’s head, Dean.” It hadn’t started emerging, so Dean hadn’t felt anything different. He could now, though. He used his fingers to gently stroke the soft skull of his tadpole, finally able to actually touch him, after all those months carrying him. He choked back a sob, because dammit it was an emotional moment, ok?

Before, his energy had been flagging after hours of what seemed like senseless pain and pushing. After touching his baby, he felt almost renewed, like he had tapped into some previously unknown source of power.

“Dean, remember what we talked about, how you had to listen to me?” Melissa waited until he nodded, tensing as he felt another contraction start to build. “Now’s the time I’m gonna start, ok?” Melissa had Benny replace her hands under his knees, so she could, presumably, help his baby enter the world. “When the next one comes, I want  _small_ pushes, ok? If you don’t, you’ll tear and trust me, you don’t want that.” She chuckled, like she was speaking from experience. Dean knew exactly what she was talking about, because he’d googled that shit, and yeah, bad dreams that night.

It was  _hard_ pushing softly, and slowly, when all he wanted to do was put everything he had into it. He could feel his baby edging its way out, and it burned like a  _mother fucker._ He howled through the pain, ignoring Benny’s soft words of encouragement, and Melissa’s loud ones. She had her hand on the baby’s head, giving him something to push against and just as he thought he couldn’t cope with much more, he felt a slippery pop and his baby’s head entered the world.

With a cry of relief, Dean sagged against Benny, but sat up immediately when he didn’t hear crying.

“Why isn’t he crying? Is he ok?  _Melissa?”_ The woman in question just shook her head, and for a moment everything seemed to freeze, and Dean’s whole world threatened to end. But then she was smiling, patting his leg.

“He’s fine, Dean. They don’t cry until their body’s hit the cool air. Now, once the shoulders are out, you can push as hard as you damn well please.” Dean nodded and tried to relax going into the next contraction, because he had to go slow. Dean groaned as he felt first one shoulder, then the next, emerge from his body. It was a painfully slow process, emphasis on the  _painful,_ but eventually Melissa gave him the go ahead to give it his all.

When the next painful surge of tension washed over him, Dean bore down with everything he had left, with a strength he hadn’t thought he processed. He was pretty sure he broke a few bones in Benny’s hand too. The moment he felt his baby slip free from his body, he fell backwards against Benny, crying and gasping in great lungful’s of air.

He’d done it, he couldn’t believe it. There were a few times over the last few months he had thought he wouldn’t have been able to achieve something as monumental as give birth, but he’d actually  _done it._ All without painkillers, or his family.

The last part hit him hard, because he did actually want his family there. He wanted his parents to meet their grandchild. He wanted Sammy to see his niece or nephew.

He wanted the father of his child to meet his son or daughter.

“Well, I guess daddy knows best, huh.” Melissa was talking, and he shook his head to focus. He was just so goddamnit  _tired._ Just as he was about to ask Melissa what the hell she meant, the most wonderful,  _amazing_ think he’d ever heard echoed around the room.

His baby, screaming his little lungs out.

“It’s ok? Melissa?” Dean tried to lean forward, but he was stuck. All of his muscles had given up, and Benny was just staring at what Dean couldn’t see. Melissa grinned, and picked up the squalling bundle of blood and gore, placing him gently on Deans chest.

It was the greatest moment of Dean’s life.

“What – what is it?” Dean couldn’t see past the tears and wriggling skin he was trying to keep on his chest. Melissa was still cleaning it as she went, before turning it over to reveal…

“Like I said, you knew. Congrats, Dean. You got yourself a little boy.” Dean laughed, because what were the chances, really. He watched as Melissa cut the cord, tied it up and dabbed some stuff on the end. His son,  _his son,_ had quietened some, but was still gurgling and hiccupping. He couldn’t believe he was responsible for a real live person. It should have terrified him. Instead, it just filled him with a sense of purpose. He would care for, love and nurture his son. He may not know a lot about parenting, but he was sure as long as he got those basics down, he could just make the rest up as he went.

“What you gonna call him, cher?” Benny had been quiet since his son had entered the world, but Dean let him trace a shaking finger down the side of his soft little cheek. The baby nuzzled into the touch, and Dean’s heart melted.

“I think… don’t laugh, Benny. But I think I’ll name him Lincoln.” Benny did chuckle, but in a good natured way. The first car Dean had worked on for Benny had been a Lincoln. It was sort of an ode to the alpha, for taking a chance on him, and giving him the support he needed in his time of need.

“That sounds perfect.” Dean just sighed, and smiled at his son. He would have kept smiling, if not for the almighty pain in his stomach. Fuck, the fucking placenta. He grimaced and didn’t clench Lincoln tightly, even if his arms were begging to tense around something. He groaned when he felt the extra organ he had grown for nine months slither out of his body, and it was the weirdest thing he’d ever felt. Melissa told him everything was clear, which in turn made him fully relax.

“Yeah, Lincoln Winchester. Sounds pretty cool, actually.” In his pain addled brain, he’d  _thought_ Wesson, the name that Benny knew, but for some fucked up reason, his real name came out instead. He tensed when he realised what he had done, and so had everyone else.

“Dean…  _Winchester?”_  Melissa whispered his last name like it was the dark lords, and her eyes went wide. Ever since he ran from his home, he hadn’t turned the TV to anything but the movie channels, or looked at his cell phone. He didn’t know how his parents had reacted to him being missing. “Oh sweetie, your parents are so worried about you.” She didn’t sound… accusing, more… sad.

Dean just hugged Lincoln closer to his chest. “They were gonna make me get rid of him. I couldn’t let them do that.” He didn’t have to defend his decision to a stranger. It was his life, and his sons. That was what was important.

“They never mentioned in the reports that you were pregnant. They’ve been all over the news for months, Dean. Your little brother, Sam?” Dean nodded, but was flooded with longing for his home, for his family. Had they really been that worried? He’d have thought that they would be mad. “He started a Facebook page to look for you. Last I heard there were about fifty thousand followers keeping an eye out for you.” Dean was stunned. That many people cared about what happened to him?

“I didn’t think I had any other choice.” It was the truth but it still hurt. He could still hear his dad’s words echoing around his head.  _We’ll just have to get rid of it._  Melissa bit her lip, and stopped cleaning his baby.

“I have a son your age, Dean. If he went missing… I don’t know what I’d do. Your parents… no matter what you think they wanted to do, I bet all they want is to have you home safe.” He looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes. “At least call them, let them know you’re ok, that you’re  _both_ ok.” He wondered what they would say when they met his baby.

Not that he looked particularly appealing at the moment, covered in goo, blood and again, screaming his lungs out. If he wasn’t careful, his landlord would be on his case. He sent a pleading look to Melissa, who thankfully dropped the subject of him being a runaway.

“He’s hungry, Dean. Why do you try and get him to attach, while I clean you up.” Dean nodded, and let her get on with it. Benny hadn’t moved, for which Dean was thankful. He didn’t think he’d be able to sit up on his own anyway. Very carefully, he lifted his tee shirt up, with Benny’s help, and exposed one of his puffy, slightly swollen nipples. He assumed they were reacting to the birth, getting ready to do their jobs.

He placed Lincoln’s mouth close to one, without blocking off his air supply. He’d seen plenty of videos, but it was a lot different in practise. He wondered how many hours he’d have to spend coaxing his son to feed properly, when he suddenly just  _found it._ He latched on, hungrily sucking up as much milk as he could. He felt Benny laugh silently behind him.

“Just like his dad.”

* * *

 

They all agreed Dean couldn’t stay in the motel by himself, not with a new born baby and him being too tired to even move. So they decided to move everything of Deans back to Benny’s, including, obviously, Dean and Lincoln.

The last thing he wanted to do was intrude, but Benny insisted. Melissa said it was the best idea, because Dean only had a small bed, and since she wanted to stay and make sure he was alright, she was  _not_ sleeping on the floor.

So Benny and Melissa loaded all of Dean’s stuff, which wasn’t actually a whole lot, into the alphas SUV. Dean had them check all the drawers and under the bed. He was relieved when Benny brought out his phone and charger. He had a feeling he’d be needing it, soon.

Melissa had found a car seat somewhere, Dean didn’t ask where. He was too exhausted. He let Melissa, who he found out was also an omega, which surprised him, strap Lincoln into his car seat. Dean kept a protective hand on one of his chubby little legs, clothed in a plain little green onesie. Turned out he did fit the diapers, which was damn lucky.

Dean watched Benny and Melissa in the front seats, and was once again so thankful he had some support. He wouldn’t have been able to do what he’d just done, on his own. Everything would have overwhelmed him, and he shivered when he thought of what could have happened. Benny must have caught his scent; the scent blockers had washed off him when Melissa had showered him. 

“You alright back there, cher?” Dean hadn’t been familiar with Cajun speak at all, so when he’d found out the meaning behind Benny’s use of  _cher,_ it had warmed him to his core. Benny was as fond of him as he could be, without calling him his mate.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Dean looked over at his sleeping son, Sam’s baby blanket tucked securely around him. “Just… thank you, both of you. I don’t – I don’t think I could’ve done it by myself.” Melissa shook her head and reached behind her seat to squeeze Dean’s knee.

“You were amazing, Dean. I’ve seen people drugged up to their eyeballs do worse than you. You were calm, determined and strong. You’re going to make a fantastic father.” Dean bit his lip to will away the tears, because he wanted to believe her, he really did. But he knew he needed the support of his family, whether they wanted him around or not.

He’d just give himself a few days to collect himself, and then he would call home.

* * *

 

Dean nursed Lincoln, stroking his soft little head, covered in dark, almost black hair. When he was finished, he blinked up at him with amazing, sea blue eyes. Melissa said they might change as he got older, but Dean knew they wouldn’t. They looked  _exactly_ like what he remembered from his father. He was glad his son has inherited those traits, at least then he would have some concrete memory of the man that had given him the best thing in the world, even if he never met him again. He desperately wanted too, though. Even if he didn’t want Dean as a mate, which he probably wouldn’t, considering he was older and Dean was a friggen teenager, Dean still wanted him to know he had a son. He would never deprive Lincoln of knowing his father.

Lincoln was two weeks old, and from what Dean could tell, the  _perfect_ model baby. He didn’t cry much, he let Dean get at least six hours sleep a night, and he  _loved_ being cuddled. He didn’t even care who picked him up, but he seemed to love it best when Dean or Benny held him. He frowned up at Melissa when she cooed over him, and Dean swore he had a suspicious look on his tiny little face.

Dean felt like he had given everyone enough time, so he handed Lincoln off to Benny, to burp him and put his tee shirt back on. He had a very important call to make, and he wanted to be clothed for it, and without the distraction of his son.

He used Benny’s phone, because he didn’t want to turn his on and see how many missed calls, voicemails and text’s he’d received from his concerned family. The guilt would no doubt drown him, and it had taken two weeks to pluck up enough courage to even ask Benny to use his phone.

He sat down at the kitchen table, and tried to breathe, to calm down his hammering heart. It didn’t really work, so he plugged in the numbers and sat there, just looking at the familiar digits. He didn’t need to tell them where he was, because Benny had said he could stay as long as he wanted. He had a feeling Benny didn’t want him to go, but Dean couldn’t grow any more attached. If he did, he was in increasing danger of starting to think of Benny as his  _mate,_ and that couldn’t happen. He had to find the man in the club; he had to find out if he had been right that night.

Letting out a determined breath, Dean hit dial and waited.

He almost cried when a small, broken voice answered the phone.

“Hello, Sam speaking.” His little brother, god he sounded so unhappy. Older, but still flat and sad. Dean swallowed when he realised  _he_ had done that to Sam, to his whole family.

“Heya, Sammy.” His heart hammered uncomfortably in his chest when the silence dragged on, but when he heard a muffled sob at the end of the line, he relaxed.

“ _Dean,_ holy  _shit,_ are you – are you ok? Where are you? Is your baby…?” Sam sounded so damn hopeful, and scared, all at the same time.

“I’m ok, Sam,” Dean heard his brothers breath hitch at the singular response, and he couldn’t have that. “ _We’re ok,_ Sam.” He heard his brothers relieved laughter dissolve into sobs again, and Dean was thankful his mood swings had evened out. He could tell when he’d cry; like that morning when Lincoln had placed his hand on Deans cheek, almost certainly by accident, but it had caused a round of sobs the likes of which Dean hadn’t seen for weeks.

Dean heard muffled shouting and footsteps, before Sam’s voice was replaced by his  _moms._

“Dean?” His mom’s voice was exactly the same, albeit a bit softer, as she too seemed to be expecting him to vanish. He supposed that wasn’t out of the realm of possibility anymore. “Is that really you?”

“Yeah mom, it’s me.” Dean didn’t really know what to say, because the woman had agreed to the killing of his baby. How could he trust her, now that he was actually flesh and blood, and poop.

Mary just burst into seemingly uncontrollable sobs, and Dean couldn’t understand a word she was saying. So he thought he would talk instead.

“I know what you and dad were gonna do, and I just, I couldn’t let you do that.” His mom’s breath hitched, so he kept going. “I know you weren’t happy about it, but I really want you to meet him. I want – I want to come home, mom. But I need you to promise me that you won’t make me get rid of him. If you do, we’ll run and you’ll never see either of us again.” Dean put all the steel into his words as he could, because it was something he was not backing down from. His son’s life meant more to him than his parent’s feelings, and he was sure Benny would take him in, if the worst happened.

“Oh honey, of course we want you to come home. What on earth made you think we’d make you get rid of your baby?” His mom sounded so sincere in her confusion, but he couldn’t trust it. As much as it pained him, his mom and dad were still the enemy.

“We’ll be home at the end of the week, is that – is that alright?” He couldn’t believe he could be going home, just a few hours in a car and he’d see his family again.

“That’s absolutely fine, honey. Whatever you want, we just can’t wait to see you again. Do you – do you need us to come get you or…?” His mom let the question hang in the air, for which Dean was grateful.

“Nah, I’ve got a – a friend that can bring us.” Dean swallowed thickly, he needed to hang up, or he was going to lose his composure. “I, ah, I gotta go, mom. I’ll see you in a few days.” He didn’t let it sound like a question. He wanted his mom to know that he  _was_ going to come home.

“That’s alright honey, I understand. We love you, Dean. Me and your father, we love you so much.” Dean sobbed, because how could he ever think of his mom, who sung to him when he was scared, and made him special soup when he was sick, being anything to him but kind and forgiving?

“I love you too, mom. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up and cried.

Benny came into the kitchen, and handed Dean his baby. Dean buried his face in his son’s neck, breathing in the calming scent of milk, baby powder, and what must have been Dean and Benny’s scents mixed together. Benny laid a comforting hand on the back of Dean’s neck, and Dean let lose another sob, because he was going to miss the big alpha more than anything.

“So I guess your goin home, then.” Benny sounded so damn sad, Dean didn’t know what to do. He stopped his snivelling, and beckoned Benny closer. Once he got within range, Dean grabbed him in a clumsy, one armed hug. He held on tight, because Benny had probably saved his life, and Lincolns, by taking a chance on Dean.

“Thank you so much, Benny. For everything. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Benny went to say something, probably to deny all of it, but Dean just shook his head. “No, I would have been alone and god knows where without you. You gave me – you gave me a  _family._ I don’t know how to ever repay you.” Dean looked up at the alpha, who had tears in his eyes.

“Just remember to call once in a while, and maybe visit.” Dean nodded, laughing when Benny smiled at him. “And don’t let that little one forget about his uncle Benny.” Dean nodded again, and watched as Lincoln curled a little hand around one of the alphas fingers.  

“We’ll never forget you, Benny.”

* * *

 

The drive back to Lawrence was long and tense. Despite the phone call home, Dean really didn’t know what to expect. Would his parents be mad? Would they treat him differently?

Melissa didn’t seem to think so, but Dean had thanked her nonetheless. He was beginning to think his perception of what people thought of him, and how much they cared, could be slightly wrong.

When they entered the outskirts of Lawrence, Dean was hit with such a sense of nostalgia he almost cried. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be back in his home town. Lincoln was still asleep, being in a car always put him out, right away, so Dean took advantage of that to point out all the hallmarks of his town, to Benny.

He showed him where he went to school, which he’d be a year behind in, but oh well. He showed him where he would go when he just wanted some time out, and then – then he pointed at the club where he’d met the handsome stranger, and consequently fathered a child. Benny seemed to take his sudden silence for what it was,  _worry._

“If I were lucky enough to be him, cher, id wana know that I had a kid.” Dean pointed to a street, to start Benny down the road towards his house. He did wonder if the guy would even want a kid.

“I’ll get everything sorted with my family first, and then I’ll start looking for my baby daddy.” While Dean had been at Benny’s, he’d had a  _lot_ of time, and somehow been sucked into the world that was Jeremy Kyle. All he could say was he was glad his life wasn’t as complicated as some of the people’s on that show. After watching, he always thought that he didn’t actually have it that bad, which was saying something.

When Dean saw the Impala sitting in the driveway, Dean knew he was home. The big black beast gleamed in all her shiny glory, and despite the pit of fear in his stomach, Dean grinned. It was nice to see something so familiar, the same as he’d left it.

Benny pulled up to the house Dean pointed at, and stopped the car. Dean went to reach for the door handle, but stopped when he felt Benny’s hand on his arm. He looked around, and Benny looked very serious.

“No matter what happens, you’ll always have a place at mine, you hear?” Dean nodded, and smiled, because Benny was one of the best people he’d ever met. He leaned over and hugged the big alpha. He took a chance, kissing him lightly when he pulled back. He could smell the longing hovering around Benny, no matter what he said, or did to try and hide it. He didn’t know why Benny didn’t want to at least try and be with him, but he wasn’t upset by it. As long as Benny was happy with his decision, that was the main thing.

Benny smiled, actually, he damn near  _grinned,_ and Dean couldn’t help but smile back. “Thanks, Dean. Did I ever tell you  _why_ I never tried anything with you?” Well he had been thinking it, so he supposed he should find out. He nodded. “It’s because no matter what you smelled on me, even when you didn’t wear your scent blockers, you never smelt that way back. You were grateful, appreciative and happy, but you weren’t attracted to me. There wasn’t any  _fire,_ and all good relationships need that.” Benny brushed his fingers along Dean’s cheek. “But I will always be your friend.”

Grumbling and fussing from the back seat drew Dean’s attention, so with one last smile at Benny, Dean opened his door and went to retrieve his son. They left everything in the car, except Lincoln’s, or Link as he’d started to call him, baby bag. It was full of extra clothes, diapers and some soft toys. He wasn’t really doing a whole lot except sleeping and eating, but Dean liked seeing his eyes lock onto something and stare at it. Felt like he was doing something right.

Benny let Dean take the lead walking up to the front door, and just as he was about to knock, the door swung inwards, revealing an even taller Sam.

“Dean!” He went to rush forward, but stopped when he saw what Dean was holding. “Is that… holy shit, dude.” Dean laughed and tried to aim Link towards Sam. His little frowning face peaked out from his nest of blankets and when he opened his eyes, Sam gasped. “He looks just like –” His little brother was cut off as he was pulled from the door way, his mom taking his place.

Her eyes grew wide and filled with tears as she took in Dean’s appearance, and what he was holding. Link seemed to sense Dean’s mood, because he scrunched his little face up into an epic pout before he turned his three week old eyes on Mary, and positively  _glared_ at her.

“Oh my god, Dean, he’s beautiful. What’s his name?” Dean couldn’t help puffing his chest out in pride, because hell yeah his baby was beautiful. Hadn’t been a more perfect child born, like,  _ever._

“His name’s Lincoln. Um, can we come in?” Dean felt weird asking for permission, but he thought it only fair. He had been gone for months, after all. His mom seemed to snap out of her baby induced haze, and motioned for them all to come inside. Sam stared at Benny, so he introduced them quickly, Sam going all shy when Benny offered him his hand.

“You’re such a girl, Sam. How you turned out to be an alpha, I’ll never understand.” Dean smirked at Sam, and it felt just like old times. Sam pouted, and he was immediately reminded of the baby in his arms.

“You’re the one who had a baby, jerk.” Sam poked his tongue out, and Dean couldn’t resist returning one. For the first time in  _months,_ he felt like a normal teenager again.

“Yeah, that’s right, bitch, all without pain killers or a hospital.” He really should have kept his mouth shut, goddamned ego. His mom dropped the plate she was carrying into the Livingroom, but luckily Benny had sharp reflexes. He put the plate on the table, and sat down beside Dean.

“You – you didn’t have him in a hospital?” His mom sounded like all the wind had been sucked out of her, and Dean frowned. It was a point of pride that Melissa had assured him he was the strongest omega she had ever met.

“Yeah, I gave birth to him in my bathroom.” He looked at Benny who shrugged. Dean didn’t understand what the problem was. “I had help, I mean, Benny was there, and so was Melissa. She’s a nurse so she had it under control.”

“Doesn’t having a kid hurt like hell?” Sam was all about learning new things, so Dean grinned and brought out the gory details. That was, until he saw the look on his moms pale face. Maybe he better just keep them to himself.

“Yeah, it hurt, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t cope with.” Benny inclined his head to agree, which Dean was thankful for. Sam looked in awe at the baby still nestled in Dean’s arms. Dean tensed when his mom walked over, and dropped to her knees in front of him. She took his free hand in hers and kissed his palm. It was so weird that he just sat there, frozen.

“I’m so proud of you, Dean. How you managed to do everything on your own –” Dean interrupted her before she could say any more.

“I was never alone, mom. I had Benny.” His mom gave Benny the side eye, which confused him, because did it look like Benny was trying to take advantage?

“I have to ask, Benny, what is your involvement with my  _underage_ son?” Mary could be terrifying when she was angry, and then was no exception. What Dean didn’t expect, was for Benny to laugh.

“You have every right to ask, Mrs Winchester. I gave Dean a job when he first turned up, despite knowing he was an omega, and pregnant. It took him a while to tell me, but I knew right from the start. I just wanted to look out for him, and I knew I could do that if I gave him a job.” Benny smiled at Dean, who blushed. “He’s pretty damn good with cars, I’ll give him that.”

They all jumped when the door opened and slammed shut. Benny edged closer to Dean, who held Link closer, and tighter. Mary stood and rubbed her hand through Dean’s hair, slightly scenting him. Dean didn’t mind, it actually made him feel a bit better.

Dean could smell his dad before he saw him, the stress and exhaustion following him around like a sullen haze. He held his breath, because his dad was the clincher. Whatever he said, or did, would be what the rest of the family followed, whether they liked it or not.

His dad walked in and froze, staring at Dean, and then at the bundle in his arms. He expected a fight. He expected a screaming, horrible, tear streaked escape from the house.

What he didn’t expect, was his father falling to his knees in front of him, gathering Dean and Link up in his arms, and crying his eyes out. Dean didn’t know what the hell to do, so he awkwardly patted his dad on the back, trying to sooth his chest heaving sobs.

“It’s ok, dad. Everything’s ok now.” Dean just said whatever came into his head, and was super glad Benny and his mom hadn’t moved. His dad pulled back, and wiped a big hand over his eyes. He’d never seen his father, the typical alpha, in such a state before. It actually scared him a little.

“How could you think we’d ever make you get rid of your baby, son?” His dad’s voice was deep and rough from crying, but he didn’t sound accusing. He sounded… confused, like his mom.

“I heard you, the morning I ran. You – you guys were talking and you said  _we’ll just have to get rid of it.”_  Dean’s breath shook when he inhaled, so he looked down at his son who was staring at the alpha in front of him intently. “I couldn’t stay after that.”

“Aw Dean, you always were a doer and not a speaker.” Benny chuckled beside him, so Dean elbowed him. Just his luck that both alphas in his life would agree that he was a stubborn son of a bitch. “If you’d stayed and actually  _talked_ to us, we’d have told you that it was the  _car_ we were gonna  _get rid of._  Not our first grandchild.”

Dean felt…  _cold._

“You – you mean I didn’t – I didn’t have to –” Give birth without my family, feel so alone; live in a shit motel for months? His dad just shook his head sadly.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” Everyone was silent as Dean absorbed the fact that because of his inability to think things through, he’d gone through  _everything,_ and he hadn’t even needed to. Although, as awful as the thought was, without that, he wouldn’t have met Benny, and discovered things about himself he never would have guessed.

“It’s alright.” Dean was surprised at how alright it was. He felt like he had grown up in the months he was away from home, he felt older than his years, he was sure. “If I hadn’t done it, I wouldn’t be as strong as I am now.” He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a stronger person now, and he didn’t care if it made him sound like a dick.

Sam, like always, broke the silence.

“When are you gonna tell him about Cas?”

* * *

 

“Did you guys get a cat while I was gone?” Dean laughed, but the joke went ignored. His parents were both glaring at Sam, who quickly ducked for cover. “No, seriously, who’s Cas?” Dean thought the name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it. Sounded like a hippy name.

“Well, you’ve actually met him already.” His dad had sat back in his arm chair, and had crossed his arms. He looked grumpy, but resigned, like they his parents had had the argument before.

“Ah… ok?”

“Before you – you ran away, you mentioned meeting someone at a club?” His mom looked nervous, like Deans answer would win or lose her the argument.

“Uh, yeah. Not the highlight of my life.  _Even if this little guy came out of it.”_  Dean was  _not_ ashamed of the way he talked to his son, but his mom looked like she had melted into a puddle of momness. His dad just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well, he saw that you went missing, and came to offer his help in finding you.” His dad pursed his lips and frowned. “Took us a while to figure out what his deal was, but when we did –”

“Dad beat the crap outta him!” Sam supplied happily, and Dean groaned. Yup that was likely to have happened.

“Please tell me Sam’s exaggerating.” Dean pleaded with his mom, who was perched on the arm rest of his dad’s chair. She shook her head.

“Sorry hun. He really did. But Cas… he didn’t fight back, much. He said he deserved it, but promised he didn’t know you were underage. Since you were in the club, he said he thought you were at least eighteen.” Dean smiled, because his mate had found him.

“So he… came looking for me?” Dean was so damn happy, but he wouldn’t believe it until he actually talked to the guy.

“Yeah, sweetie, he spent every weekend driving around, putting up posters, anything we asked him to do.” His mom sounded so grateful, he hoped she liked Cas. He actually really wanted to meet him.

“Can I, uh, meet him? I’d like him to meet his son.” A thought occurred to Dean, and he frowned. “Wait, did he know that I was pregnant?” He was met with shifty eyes.

“We didn’t know if you’d want him to know. So we sort of left that bit out.” He didn’t know whether to be relieved, or terrified. At least he’d get the chance to tell Cas face to face that he was a father.

“Wow, ok. So, tomorrow? Is that ok?” His mom smiled and it lit up her whole face.

“Of course honey! He’ll be so happy to find out you’re safe.” His mom did  _not_ say if he would be happy to find out he was a dad.

* * *

 

Benny left after Dean’s assurance’s he would be safe, and that he would call, no matter what.

“Remember, Dean, you always have a place with me.” Benny hugged him, tightly, but was very careful of Link. He looked down at the little bundle of blankets Dean had refused to put down, and smiled. “He’s one handsome little guy. You take care of each other, alright? And don’t forget to call every once in a while.” Dean cried when Benny left, because if Cas didn’t want him, the only other alpha that  _actually_ wanted him _,_ was driving away.

His mom settled them in his room, Link with his porta cot, Dean in his bed. It was amazing, the familiar smell of his room, everything where he left it.

Dean had just pulled off his shirt and was letting Link nuzzle at his chest, when Sam knocked and walked in. He balked, blushed, and stammered when he saw Dean with his baby attached to his chest.

“S – sorry sorry, shit, do you want me to leave?” Sam looked  _so_ uncomfortable.

It was  _awesome._

“Nah, man. It’s a natural thing. Not like I have boobs anyway.” Dean shifted so he was leaning against his headboard. Link didn’t even notice, just kept on suckling. Dean sighed at the feeling, because there just wasn’t anything quite like being able to feed his child. Sam sat at the foot of the bed, kicking his feet about.

“So, mom and dad didn’t want me to tell you, but it’s about Cas and I figured you’d want to know because he’s your baby’s dad.” Sam finished in a rush, like he needed to get everything out or it’d poison him. Sam never was very good at keeping things to himself. Dean raised his eyebrows, and nodded. “So… turns out Cas is Gabes older brother.”

Dean stopped wiping Links cheek where some milk had leaked free, and looked up to stare at Sam. “You’re kidding. What the hell are the chances of that?” The fact that there were, like, two points of separation between them, was just astounding.

Sam just smiled toothily at him. “Does that mean me and Gabe are like, brothers now?” Dean just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

 

Dean sat nervously on the couch, with Link lying on his knees, happily staring up at the ceiling. He gurgled away, swinging his hands in Deans. He looked so happy, oblivious to the tense state of the house.

Dean had made his mom promise to stay away while he talked to Cas, and luckily his dad had had to go to work. Sam was banished to his room, even though he wanted to see  _uncle Cas._ Really?

The alpha seemed to have cemented himself pretty firmly into Dean’s family, and he had only met the guy once. He was warmed by the knowledge the guy had looked for him. Maybe he just felt guilty though, when he found out Dean was underage.

Dean was shocked from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He went to stand, but his mom beat him to it. She just waved him off, and went to answer the door. Dean could hear his heart beating in his ears, as well as low murmuring coming from the hall. He fought to keep his heart rate slow and even, so his scent would stay peaceful for Link.

As footsteps echoed closer and closer, he shut his eyes, savouring what could be the last piece of his fantasy. The dream world where him, his mate and baby would all be together, happy and safe.

He opened them again when the footsteps stopped, and a shocked intake of breath escaped the man in front of him.

Because a man  _he was._

Tall, dark and handsome, Dean knew it was cliché, but there really wasn’t any other way to describe him. He had messy dark hair, just like Lincolns. Bright, concerned eyes that slanted at the corners, just like Lincolns, and lightly tanned skin, just like Lincolns. He was wearing a light blue sweater, pressed pants and nice shoes.

In the face of such maturity, Dean just felt like a pathetic teenage fuck up that got himself pregnant. The guy clearly had everything together, so why would he even bother with Dean? He was probably even mated, which Dean hadn’t even thought about. He’d probably deny Link was even his, and throw money at Dean until he went away. Oh  _god,_ what had he been thinking.

No matter how much he had gone through, the stupid teenage insecurities still crept up on him at times. He tried to beat them down, but it was  _hard._ Cas  _did_ look amazing, Dean couldn’t deny that, but he had to believe that the guy would at the very least acknowledge he had a son.

Dean lifted his eyes and met Cas’ blue ones, smiling as much as he could. He got through the birth relatively unscathed; he could meet the father of his kid without permeant damage.

He hoped.

“Um, hi. I’m, ah, I’m Dean, and this is Lincoln.” Cas was staring at Link, and Dean couldn’t read what was flashing across his face. Dean wished his mom had stayed. Finally, Cas seemed to find his voice.

“Hello, Dean. I’m not sure if you remember me –” Dean cut him off with a snort.

“Oh, I remember you, alright.” Cas stuttered and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Dude, you were my first, everyone remembers their first.” Probably not quite the right thing to say, because Cas paled and pretty much collapsed onto the chair behind him.

“Is that… is he… is the child  _mine?”_ Dean’s heart dropped like a goddamned stone. Of course Cas didn’t want a kid, he already had one to look after, why would he want another. But Link deserved to know his father, one way or another. He’d explain to him when he was older why his other daddy didn’t want him.

“Yeah, he’s yours. You don’t have to have anything to do with him, if you don’t want to,” Cas made a strangled noise, but Dean kept going, because he had to say what he had to say. “I just want him to know his father, and that means I’m gonna tell him about you, and you better be ready when he comes looking for you and asks why his daddy didn’t want him.” Ok so that could have come out sounding less like a threat, but he was angry, ok? He would probably be the one Link blamed, he’d be the one that would have to sit through all the tears, and anger and –

“No, no no no! Stop, Dean,  _please!_ ” Cas sounded desperate, and Dean wondered why. Then he realised he’d been crying silently onto his baby. Link just glared up at him and Dean couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“He looks so much like you when he glares.” His whole world shifted, and then he felt a pair of, fairly well muscled, arms encircle him. The guy clearly had no qualms about personal space, but Dean didn’t mind a bit. He leaned into the embrace, inhaling the strong, musky scent of alpha, and  _mate._ “God you smell good.” Dean froze when it slipped out, because he  _totally_ had not meant to say that. He relaxed when he felt Cas chuckle against him.

“Well, at least we can agree on that, because you smell  _amazing._ ” Dean sighed, and leaned into Cas. He had no idea what to do. Instinct told him that Cas was clearly his mate, but he didn’t even  _know_ the guy. It didn’t matter if he was underage, because to each other, and their inner animals, age was no barrier. He hoped Cas was a good guy, he seemed like it, considering he’d spent most of the last year looking for him.

“What are we gonna do?” Dean let the statement hang in the air, looking down at their baby, who was trying to sort of smile. He looked happy, anyway, probably because both of his parents were there with him. Dean felt Cas shrug, and then he was leaning back, away from Dean. He almost whined at the loss of contact, but Cas placed his hand on Deans knee, close to Link.

“I will proceed however you wish, Dean. But I do want to make my intentions clear.” Cas sat up straighter, and looked Dean square in the eye. “I know you are very young,” Dean huffed, because he might be young in years, but he felt like an adult in everything else. “But I do wish for us to be mated, at least, one day, when you are ready. I know we only met briefly in that club, but I have not been able to think of anything since. You… enthral me, Dean. Your smell… is like everything good I have ever encountered, and I know that means we are meant for each other.” Dean would have scoffed at Cas’ sappy proposal, but he sounded so sincere and painfully  _open,_ that it was all Dean could do not to start crying again.

Instead, he covered Cas’ hand in his own, and smiled.

“I don’t know much about all that stuff, but I think your right. You smell pretty damn intoxicating to me, better than any alpha has before. Thank – thank you for allowing me to wait, but I don’t see the point. We already have a family, and I’m sure my family will agree to it.” Dean blushed at the thought of having actual  _sex_ with the hotty sitting next to him. Cas must have picked up on Deans mood, because he shifted awkwardly beside him.

“Let’s go talk to your mom then, see what she says.”

* * *

 

Turned out, his parents were all for the idea, mainly because Cas said he’d take care of Dean and Link, because they were his responsibility.

“I don’t want you to think we’re doing this just because of the money, Dean.” His dad sounded worried, but Dean brushed him off. Of course he knew his parents weren’t like that. They just wanted him to be happy, and that meant being with his mate.

“I know, dad. Don’t worry.” Dean hugged his mom, because she was crying again. He hated seeing her sad, but leaving to live with his mate was better than running away. They weren’t even that far, just a couple of blocks down the road. “Mom, its ok! Do you actually realise how much time you’re gonna be spending with Link once I go back to school?” Cas had actually encouraged him to finish school, even though Dean wanted to stay home with his baby. He thought back to how he felt before he had Link. He still wanted a higher education, maybe even a job, but what he wanted at that moment was to stay at home and care for his child.

Besides, it wasn’t even like his mom was losing a son. They were actually  _gaining_ one, considering somehow Sam and Gabriel had managed to convince all of the adults it would be better for the young omega to live with the Winchesters, at least for a little while, to let the newly mated pair settle in to their new life.

Dean packed Link into the car, smiling shyly at Cas as he shut the trunk. Hopefully they would be mated before midnight, because Dean was just itching to get that mating bite on his neck. He wanted everyone to know he belonged to Cas. He didn’t even wear scent blockers anymore, because he wasn’t ashamed of what he was. He was an omega, strong, proud and confident. He didn’t let any alpha tell him what to do, and Cas was more than happy to listen to him. They talked about all major decisions together, and Cas made him feel like an equal in their relationship.

It was all he ever wanted, really.

* * *

Link was asleep, dinner was done and all Dean wanted to do was ride Cas until he cried. Damn his teenage hormones, all mixed in with his still balancing pregnancy hormones. They made him crazy, but he didn’t want to rush the alpha. A part of him, his omega part, he supposed, wanted Cas to pick him up and carry him to their bedroom. But he didn’t know exactly how to ask for that, without sounding like a complete Disney princess.

“Dean… would you – would you like to go to bed?” Cas sounded  _terrified_ and Dean had no idea  _why._ It wasn’t like he was going to reject the guy. Hell, they had already had sex once,  _obviously,_ so how could sober, consensual sex be any different?

Turned out drunken sex on a grimy, awkward toilet in some shitty club bathroom was  _way_ different to sex in a nice, comfortable bed with someone who is fully sober.

Cas did end up carrying Dean up to their bedroom, but only because his legs were shaking so bad he couldn’t actually stand. He was  _nervous,_ alright? What if he wasn’t any good? What if he was all stretched out and lose because of having a baby? It had only been a little over three months since he had had Link, so things could still be weird. The doctor had said everything was ship shape for both of them, but that didn’t stop him worrying. What if Cas didn’t want him after all?

The insecurities lasted all the way through Cas slowly stripping them both of their clothes, and steering Dean towards the bed. He had no idea what he was doing, and he still didn’t understand why Cas was so nervous before, but so confident in his movements  _now._

He only realised he was shaking when a gentle hand cupped his cheek and drew his attention to concerned blue eyes.

“Dean? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” Cas sat back and Dean got his first good look at the alpha. He was lightly muscled, but still built like an alpha. His eyes traced the lines of muscles, bunching and contracting in his pecs and abs. The light dusting of dark hair trailed all the way down to his belly, where courser hair picked up the path. Dean’s breath hitched when his eyes focused on Cas’ cock, large, erect and actually pretty damn intimidating. It was flushed red with arousal, and Dean could see a little bead of pre cum glistening at the tip.

His belly burned with desire, the thick scent of arousal permeating the air. He blinked, and took another deep breath, because there was something else there too. It was buried under the lust, but Dean could pick out thick traces of  _yearning,_   _happiness_  and  _love._

“You – you love me?” Dean whispered because he wasn’t sure he was right. When Cas blushed and ducked his head, though, Dean knew his suspicions had been correct. They had been out on some dates, and each one had been awesome, but Dean didn’t think the alpha actually shared his feelings. He was scared to admit them, even to himself. He was worried the  _adults,_ and even his mate, would dismiss them as the feelings of a teenager who knew nothing of love.

He did, though. He loved his son more than anything in the world; he would do anything to protect him. The way he felt about Cas… he felt it was just as powerful. It was more than wanting to be around the guy all the time, it was how they interacted with each other, the small gestures, and the constant connection to one another. They moved with each other like they had been together in every other life, knowing when the other wanted or needed something, even just a simple hug.

Dean felt safe, protected and cared for when he was with Cas, accepted for everything he was, and wanted to be. No one, not even his parents, had made him feel that way before.

“I know we haven’t been together long, but I trust my instincts, Dean. They tell me you are perfect, and I happen to agree with them.” Cas smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Dean’s heart thundered in his chest as he admitted what he had held back for weeks

“I love you, Cas. I think I have since I met you.” Anyone who said he didn’t know what love was could go fuck themselves. Cas was his first, and would most definitely be his last.

“I love you so much, Dean. You have no idea.” Cas kissed him, then, bringing their mouths together in a searing dance of flesh. It didn’t take them long to get to the main event, with Dean leaking slick everywhere, and Cas’ hard length nudging Dean encouragingly.

Cas gently probed inside Deans wet entrance to see how lose he was, and Dean couldn’t help moaning at the feeling. He hadn’t been touched in  _months,_ and it felt so damn good. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but that didn’t matter. They had plenty of time.

“You feel ready.” Cas intoned it like a question, slipping his fingers out and staring at Dean with his big blue eyes. Dean just bit his lip and nodded, watching as Cas gripped himself. Dean spread his legs, giving Cas room to shuffle up the bed and lean over him. He braced one hand by Dean’s head, the other he used to gently guide himself into Deans leaking hole.

Dean felt the thick cock head nudge his opening, and he made himself relax. He looked down, only to see Cas staring at where they were quickly becoming joined. It was a strange feeling, because apart from the initial burning feeling, he couldn’t actually  _feel_ it slide in. Cas was  _big,_ though, so he did feel it when Cas pulled out slightly and pushed all the way in.

“Holy  _shit.”_  Dean groaned when Cas practically fell on top of him, only held up by both of his hands. The alpha was shaking, and his breathing was rough.

“Sorry, Dean, sorry, I just couldn’t – I had to… this isn’t going to last very long, I’m afraid.” Cas sounded so damned defeated, that Dean cupped his face and made him look at him.

“We’ve got plenty of time for it to last longer. Just make me come and I’ll be happy.” Cas grinned, and apparently that was all the go ahead he needed. He was so gentle and caring; Dean felt a big bubble of happiness welling up inside him. He constantly asked if he was alright, if he wanted to change positions or if he needed a break. It was the first time he’d had sex since giving birth, so he assumed a break could have been necessary. Dean just didn’t think anything could possibly feel better than what was happening to him at that moment.

“Keep doing that, yeah, that, I’m almost there.” Dean squeezed his legs around Cas ass, urging him to go as deep as he could. Every pass of his cock over Deans prostate pushed him closer and closer to the edge, and he could feel himself balancing on the edge when Cas started shaking and grunting.

“Don’t come, not yet, want to – to feel you on my – my knot.” Cas was panting, thrusting and growling as hard as he could. It was fucking  _amazing._ Dean willed his orgasm back purely with the strength of knowing Cas would be so happy if he waited, and tried to think of anything but the noises Cas was making.

Dean felt Cas’ knot start to catch against his rim, so he curled his hand up into Cas messy hair and held on tight.

“Dean,  _Dean,_ oh  _god,_ I’m – I’m going to come, can you – can you come, now?” Cas still had the blood flow to be polite, and Dean almost laughed. Until he felt Cas’ knot pass through one last time, and lock them together. Dean screamed when his orgasm hit him, purely because Cas’ knot was sitting directly on his prostate and it felt like it was being electrocuted, in the best way. Dean’s cock pulsed, spreading watery spunk between their heaving bodies.

Cas howled as he came, Deans body clenching around his knot, drawing his orgasm from him in steadily building waves. Dean moaned again when he felt Cas’ white hot come cover his insides, marking him inside as only his. Dean didn’t even notice Cas nosing at his neck until Cas bit down, sending another orgasm spreading through Dead. He could only whimper, completely spent, as Cas licked and sucked at the new mating bite, marking him forever as Cas’.

The alpha was still coming, his think cock still pulsing steadily into Dean in a vain attempt at impregnating him. He was so glad he wasn’t on heat, because he didn’t even want to  _think_ about another baby, at least, not for a few years.

Cas manoeuvred them so Dean was laying on top of the alpha, his knot firmly wedged inside Dean. It wouldn’t go down for at least an hour, so Dean settled down for a nap.

It was amazing to think that a chance meeting in a club could amount to something as monumental as their relationship. Cas once told him how he didn’t think he would ever find someone, but he was content caring for his little brother. He was so happy to have met Dean, and Dean was so glad he had found someone that loved him for exactly who he was.

He loved Cas, he loved his baby and nothing could break the spell that had been cast over them, not even –

“Is that Link?”

Well,  _shit._

 


End file.
